Family Syndicate
by CaptainBatBrain
Summary: Roxas's parents are dead, and now the only one to take care of him is his uncle. Too bad his uncle lives a life of crime and Roxas would require a body guard to live there. And Too bad his body guard is incredibly sexy.
1. Chapter 1: Our Sincerest Condolences

**Family Syndicate**

**Chapter 1: Our Sincerest Condolences**

**Couple: Akuroku + others**

**Warnings: Language and Other hot shit later lol**

* * *

><p>I've never given much thought to what would happen to me if my parents died… why would I? It doesn't seem like an interesting and happy topic at all and I'm only 16, I'm way more interested in the new video game that's coming out then what would happen if my parents died.<p>

Apparently, this type of thinking is genetic. My parents obviously didn't dwell on what would happen to me more than 2 seconds, more worried about their jobs and other worldly, human things, which to be honest, I don't blame them for.

But it does open the question of what do I do now…

Because of my parents' total lack of preparation, I've been orphaned with nowhere to go, which the first part sounds back enough, but… I try not to think about sad stuff for too long. I could cry for hours about my parents' death, but honestly, I'm tired of doing so.

I haven't stopped crying since hearing about it till the funeral. My parents, while never being very open about what they do, had tons of money, which I now inherit at a great and terrible price. They died in a plane crash while on the way to America… why I'm not sure, but I always stop and wonder before reverting back into my teary pathetic self.

Since the accident, I was staying at my best friend's house. Hayner thought it was just like having a brother who couldn't stop crying and tried to make me feel as welcome as possible, like the rest of his family, but sadly, I just… didn't feel the connection. They were a wonderful family, but I knew they could never be mine.

So I didn't let myself get to comfortable, I focused on helping Hayner's mother plan my parents funeral, I invited relatives and I showed up at the funeral, eyes all cried out, in a black suit, ready to burn the bodies of my parents in the Buddhist cremation ceremony they wanted.

I don't know how many of my family members hugged me and told me they were sorry, I'm estimating fifty, but I know I'm rounding low, offering as much comfort they could give, but by the end of the night I was sick of it. Nothing they said could being my parents back and I'm kind of tired of hearing people whisper as they walk away, things like, 'poor dear' and 'where will he go?' becoming too much to handle.

The ceremony began with the priest chanting a sutra and giving them their Buddhist names… I never exactly understood why they did this. Hayner's mom told me it was so they couldn't come back to life if their name was called, but I have a feeling that's bull crap. The rest of the ceremony finished without us having to drop in flowers into the coffins, seeing as how we had them closed since the plane crash took a toll on both of them, and the hearse took them away.

Hayner's mother decided it would be nice to have people over after the funeral, so everyone began the journey to their house while I stayed behind to watch men put my parents' caskets into hearses. I could feel my eyes sting once more and I roughly rubbed my hand over my puffy red eyes. I'm done, no more crying, got that me?

A hand touched my shoulder and I nearly jumped, quickly turning to see who was touching me. I was shocked to find a man in a black suit covered by a black jacket with a fur collar, his eyes focusing on the hearse as mine where. Had this man known my parents? He had short brown hair, falling slightly in his eyes even though it was parted, a scar running across his face, right to left over his nose. His eyes though, frightened me. The blue/gray eyes where small and piercing, and I would hate to be the one they glared at if they were angry.

"You look so much like him." He said in a deep voice that made me shiver. He knew my father, it appeared. I had to wonder how but I had the feeling I didn't want to know. When did I ever want to know what my parents did? By the looks of this shabby looking guy, I had chosen wisely to never get in their business.

"Everyone says that." I say softly. _Please don't hurt me!_

The man chuckled, letting his hand slip from my shoulder and I felt relief. "I'm not surprised… You're like a mini Cloud… When I heard about… well, I didn't know what I'd do…" He had a polite way of speaking, which made his appearance confusing. "Then I heard he had a kid and well…" He turned to look at me while a smile that was small but still filled me with the warmth any huge smile could bring. "I'm Leon."

"Roxas." I replied, and returned the smile. He wasn't so bad… he was actually nice… "Are you coming to the… well… it's not really a party… the… after wake I guess?" What exactly would you call that?

"I have to." Leon said with a shrug. "Luxord wants me to." He began to walk away without clarifying and I noticed the hearse was pulling away to the crematorium.

I followed him, hoping to find Hayner and his mom quickly. Hopefully, I could get back before everyone got there and could start the work on my parents alter. I have to buy incense tomorrow, but I could at least set up their picture and set some candles.

I found Hayner's mom talking to a blonde man in a kimono. I stopped walking as soon as I saw this, my eyes widening. First Leon, now this strange looking guy? What's going on? Hayner's mom saw me and smiled, waving me over. I swallowed thickly, walking towards them, not exactly sure what to expect.

"Roxas! You have to meet your Uncle! He says he's never gotten the chance to meet you!" She said. When the man turned around I was still stunned. It seemed my eyes were staring back at me, there was no denying the family resemblance. He even had blonde hair, thought short and not nearly as messy as mine or my dad's, and a neatly kept goatee in the same shade, proving it was natural.

"Roxas, look at you! You look so much like you father."

"Thank you… uncle." The words felt weird in my mouth. I've never been told about my uncle before, especially not one who would come to a funeral in a kimono, but I've never met a lot of the people who showed up.

"Uncle Luxord, if you don't mind." He grinned in a way that made me remember Leon's smile. It was just as warm and I was instantly won over. "Now, let's get to this party."

Hayner's mom smiled and led me into the car. I turned to watch my newly found Uncle Luxord walk away into a black car when I remembered Leon was talking about a Luxord needing him to be at Hayner's… Whatever the reason, I just want to get started on that altar…

It seemed everyone who gave their condolences at the funeral forgot and where all over me once they arrived at Hayner's house. My best friend was trying to pull me away from the mourners, hoping to get me with Pence and Olette so they could begin trying to make me smile, but the sea of them seemed to keep dragging me back. I was getting annoyed to say the least, but I guess it was nice they cared, right?

_"Think they'll send him to an orphanage?" _

Or maybe they just wanted to know what was going to happen to me… I'm sure Hayner's mom is going to want me out of the house soon… this is awful…

"Roxas! There you are."

Luxord was grinning at me, his smile stretching this goatee. He held up a bottle of sake and motioned to a seat by him. I gladly took up his offer, hoping it would stop people from trying to tell me how sorry they were for me. "I take it you father never told you about me did he?" The blonde man said, pouring himself a drink.

I felt bad, but shook my head no mostly because I wouldn't know what to say if I lied.

"Don't worry, I didn't think he would." Luxord laughed, drink his sake in one sip before going for more. "Who are you staying with?"

"Um… They're letting me stay here… but I don't know what's going to happen to me after that." I say, trying not to let the reality of not having an actual place to stay get to me. I was going to end up sleeping on the streets wasn't I?

Luxord's eyes widened greatly, actually putting down the sake. I could feel pity in his stare but something out I didn't get when people heard about my situation. Utter repulsion. I had a feeling I said something wrong and I hurried to fix it.

"But I'm sure I'll find a place! I mean, I was almost hoping a relative would take me in, but I wouldn't want to be a burden. I have the left over money so I'm sure I could find a place to stay and get a job. I suppose I'll have to drop out of school but-"

"Cloud didn't let a will for you or anything?"

"Well, who wants to think about that stuff?" I could tell I was talking quickly, but I didn't want Luxord to snap and start yelling. By the looks of him, I wouldn't be surprised if he did so.

"…Listen, Roxas… How about you stay with me?"

My eyes widened in shock, but Luxord picked up his sake once more and drank it down, pouring more. This was really the first time anyone has offered besides Hayner's mother. I won't lie, I wanted to… I wanted to stay with some real family, even if he wore a kimono to a funeral and drank sake like it was apple juice.

"You don't have to decide right this mind, of course." My uncle said, smiling at my, I'm sure, blank face. "You could stay over for a month or so and see how you like it. Then stay if you want. How about it?"

Was the a word more decisive as yes? Mega yes? Ultra yes? "That would be… amazing… are you sure I won't bother you?"

"For my brother's son? Never." He smiled and tilted his sake glass towards me a little then drunk it with a smile, as if he was toasting to my answer and it made me fell happier then I had since my parents died.

I guess the altar will have to wait for a while. I want a nice place to put it in my new home.

* * *

><p>I've never walked into a room, well… into ANYWHERE and had this happen to me… Never in a million years would I had thought it would…<p>

I packed all my things, promised I'd see Hayner around and thanked his mother for the hospitality, and headed down to the address my Uncle Luxord gave me. At first, I saw a huge wall with the words _Strife Family Syndicate_ etched into the gold plate in kanji and slightly questioned the syndicate portion of that, but shook it off.

Then as soon as I walked into the opening in the wall, which was a sealed iron gate, millions of men were waiting for me, bowing as I arrived, and all in unison said, "Welcome home, young master."

… okay… something fishy here.

I stood in shock until I heard laugher and found Leon walking towards me, a brunette boy my age hiding behind the long, fur lined coat he wore. "Roxas, good to see you again." He looked different then the funeral, now in a suit which he felt the need to cover in belts it seemed… His coat was different too, this one had kanji words embroidered threw out it, and I'm pretty sure I could make out the words 'kill' in one of them… "How've ya been?"

His speech seemed to change too. Back at the funeral it was so polite… now he spoke in a strange accent that confused me, but his tone was still the same at least. "Um… Good… and you?"

"Good." He smiled. "Let me introduce you to someone."

The brunette kid behind him stepped in front of the man, a huge grin on his face. The kid seemed to have messier hair then me, which seemed impossible, but it was true. His eyes were similar to mine as well and he wasn't dressed in a suit or a long coat which, for some reason, made me feel a little better.

"This is your cousin, Sora."

Sora walked over to me and pulled me into a tight hug as if we've known each other for years and weren't just meeting now. "Hey, cuz!" He said in an accent much like Leon's. "Let me help ya!"

My cousin reached over and grabbed one of my bags, hulling it in to the huge place while the gate shut behind me. Sora walked down the aisle the bowing men created for me and I hesitantly followed him, Leon leading us into a large house behind all the men. I got a pretty good luck at them, finding a lot of them had tattoos and long coats much like Leon's. As I got to the big house behind the man they stood and looked at me with faces of indifference and it suddenly occurred to me what was going on.

I was in the in the house hold of Yakuza…

* * *

><p><strong>Neeeeeeeeeew !<strong>

**So yeah, in case you don't know what Yakuza is, it's basically the Japanese Mafia lol So yeah...**

**I shall have Riku and Axel in the next chapter =3**

**Please Review!**

**O/O**


	2. Chapter 2: We don't want you to Die

**Family Syndicate**

**Chapter 2: We don't want you to die**

* * *

><p>I've never lived any life of crime, the worse I've ever done was probably stolen 1 or 2 little trinkets from a corner store that couldn't have cost more than 100 munny –I say probably because either I did it or Hayner did, I can't even remember anymore. I've never cheated on tests or gambled or anything like that.<p>

So why is it I'm subjected to this fate?

Before you ask, I'll explain a little more. So, Yakuza is best described as the Japanese Mafia, selling knock off brands and making huge profit, rigging races to make the best profit, selling trick girls out… How could I even be related to that in anyway?

I could only walk stiffly as Leon and Sora led me into the huge house, the door opening and, flying right by my head, a kunai slammed into the wall behind me. I gasped out, covering my mouth so I wouldn't scream out like a little girl.

"Larxene, watch it." Leon chuckled. I looked over to the direction the kunai was thrown and couldn't breathe. I've read about women like this, but I never thought they existed. Larxene was apparently her name, her short, blonde hair slick back, two strains refusing to fall down it seemed. She dressed in a kimono with a tiger design, half of it hanging off her shoulder to show an intricate tattoo that marked her skin.

The woman's chest was taped down, which was probably the only way she could hid her chest since the kimono was hanging by the belt. Her eyes where sharp and deep blue and seemed to mock me even though I didn't do anything, as her smile did. She walked over towards us slowly and set a thin hand on Sora ruffled head.

"Don't tell me what to do, Leon, ya know ya can't anyway." She chuckled in a high pitched voice. Everyone around here seemed to talk like this. I was thoroughly confused by this but kept my mouth shut as her eyes looked at me. "Well, what do ya know? Mini-Cloud! I've heard about ya."

"I-I'm Roxas." I stuttered, more afraid of her then I'd like to admit. Obviously Sora wasn't, the way he looked at me like I was insane.

"Don't ya think I know that? But I'm callin' ya Mini-Cloud." Did I have no say in this at all? Did I even want to risk talking back to her? … No… No, I didn't. So instead, I just nodded. She placed her thin hand on my head like she did for Sora and ruffled my hair softly. The action wasn't painful like I expected it to be and I looked up at her surprised. "Calm down, Mini-Cloud. Didn't think I was a monster, didja?"

To be honest, I did… but I'm not about to tell her.

"Ah, Larxene, you met Roxas."

I found my uncle walking into the room happily, still keeping the fashion of wearing a Kimono, but this one wasn't black. "Roxas, this is your aunt, Larxene."

So that's why she wasn't a monster to me, I'm family. I began to wonder in what way until Luxord walked over and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. The sight of the two of them together, Yazuka and his wife, fit in a strange way I wasn't about to question. "You also met your cousin. Sora, why don't you show him around until dinner? I got news for both of you."

My uncle still talked the way he did at the funeral, without the weird yakuza accent that everyone else seemed to have and I was actually grateful for that. Sora, apparently always full of energy, grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room, all of my luggage brought earlier that day so I was easier to drag.

"So, this is the Strife Family Syndicate, Leon, my dad, is one of Luxord's main members and-"

My cousin pulled me into the main gate where all the men had bowed to me, which was now completely clear except for a dirty haired blonde sweeping the floor. I pulled my hand away from Sora, causing him to stop. The brunette turned and looked at me with a raised eyebrow, but he didn't look mad at me at all, which to be honest was a little confusing. No one in this whole place seemed to be angry and picking a fight like I've read yakuza do… so what…?

"…T-this… you're all Yakuza, right?" I asked, my voice shaking.

Sora nodded as if it should have been obvious and I took the news by swallowing thickly. "Oh! That's right, dad told me Cloud didn't tell ya 'bout the family at all… Well, I guess I'll start with me. Cloud was related to my mom, but I heard Cloud and my dad where actually-"

"STOP!" I yelled out. Sora looked at me confused but I couldn't hear about my dad with his dad… I couldn't. My dad had apparently hid this whole side of the family from me and I just… can't even begin to deal with my dad being gay.

He wasn't all the excited by the fact I was gay. I really don't wanna hear about my newly deceased father being hypocritical. I still wanna think they were awesome people for at least a month.

"Just… show me around, okay?"

Sora nodded and began walking again, pointing out the blonde who was sweeping. "Roxas, this is Demyx. He's one of uncle's men, but he doesn't do much'a the dirty work."

Demyx smiled and held out his hand, dressed in a suit, like the rest of them. "Hey! You're the new master, right?"

I nodded and took his head, figuring it was better to just agree. He and Sora talked quickly about something I really didn't understand before Sora turned away and continuing the tour. I was shown statues and rooms where the 'men' stayed and all the while Sora went on and one about the place like it was the best thing in the word. Didn't he understand yakuza lived here? Yakuza? Was I the only one to see this was no place for a kid?

When we finally got to what Sora referred to as the 'dining hall', everyone was already there. Well… I'm assuming it's everyone, I can't really tell since I don't know everyone. The room was split into tables. My uncle Luxord and Larxene (Not very used to saying Aunt so I'll leave that be for now) sat at a table in the far back of the room, Leon and some woman sitting next to him with 2 empty spaces, I assumed was for me and Sora. Sora led me to the table and once we sat down Luxord smiled.

"Alright then, let's eat."

Everyone in the room seemed to be waiting for those words. Soon, there was no talking since everyone was way too busy eating. I couldn't blame them, this looked awesome! On my plate my favorite, fried pawn and miso soup and I wasted no time picking up the chop sticks in front of me and eating.

"Now, Roxas, about you staying here."

I looked up at my uncle, butterflies in my stomach. Is he sending me back? What would I do? I mean show up at Hayner's again, bags in hand saying sorry but my uncle didn't want me… probably because I was so not yakuza material… Did I even want to go back? I mean… I guess I kinda do… but then…

"I guess you noticed, but here isn't exactly the safest place for you…"

Really? Oh, spot on, Uncle Luxord…

"So, since you and Sora will be starting High School as I'm aware, I think you'll need body guards."

Huh?

"Aw, come on, Luxord, ya know I can kick anyones ass!" Sora pouted and I looked at him in shock. He was my size, how did he manage to hurt anyone is beyond me! Leon looked at him with a proud look which I turned away from. This family's weird…

Luxord chuckled but Larxene took a stern face. "Sora, we just want you to be safe." Her weird yakuza accent was gone. Sora quickly agreed and turned back to his food, drinking down the rest of his miso and asking for more.

So… Larxene was the brains of this? Well, by the look of her, I wouldn't doubt it. Luxord seemed more into the business while Larxene ran the family. Them together could really do some damage and I'd be willing to bet munny they did.

"So… um… body guards?" I spoke up, actually tearing my eyes from my half-finished food. "… Wont that look suspicious at school?" In my head, a huge buff guy following me around seemed to attract more attention than it was worth.

"Don't worry, Axel and Riku are about your ages anyway." Larxene replied. "You'll meet them after dinner."

I'm usually a slow eater, but tonight I did my best to make it ten times slower.

* * *

><p>Now, when I think Yakuza, all I have to go off of are the books I've read and stuff I've seen on TV so forgive my ignorance. So when I heard Yakuza body guards, I thought big men with suits, the collars puffed out and chains or baggy pants with ace bandages over their stomachs, the words, 'live to kill' embroidered on the long coat they wore.<p>

I was wrong… in a way… Axel and Riku were not big men, in fact, both boys were borderline lanky and they couldn't be more than 3 years older than me and Sora. But that seemed to be the only thing I was wrong about.

Riku was shorter than Axel, with long silver hair and sharp greenish blue eyes. His skin was perfect, a pale milky white stretched over his form and he wore a long coat, only without kanji, but it had a fur hood he felt the need to wear even if he was indoors. He wore baggy pants but besides that, I didn't know how right I was because I couldn't tell if ace bandages graced his stomach.

Axel was a redhead who apparently had attention problems. His hair was not only fire truck red but spiked down to his shoulders. His eyes were a bright, toxic green and were actually wider then I've seen on some other yakuza, but they were still filled with that look of doing something they weren't supposed to. Not only that, but under them where tattoos and I really wouldn't be surprised to see more tattoos on his body. He wasn't in a coat like Riku, but instead choose the suit with the loose collar.

Yeah… I'm never wrong about this sort of thing am I?

"Roxas, Sora, meet Riku and Axel, you're body guards." Luxord said with a cheerful voice as he introduced the boys to each other. "They'll be staying here with us and going to school with you two. Basically, you're in charge of them."

"Wait, what?" I asked. I turned quickly and found my uncle shrugging. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, they're protecting you both with their life." His face took on a dark look at his eyes seemed to pierce threw me, straight to the two guys standing there. "And if they fail… heads will roll."

With that, my uncle turned back into his house, leaving us to get used to Axel and Riku before letting them into the house ourselves. Sora was the first one to actually say something and I wondered if he was used to stuff like this.

"So, which one of ya is my body guard?"

Riku and Axel looked at each other before Axel smirked, holding his first out. "Rock, paper, scissors?" His voice was deep and warm, making the blood rush to my face.

"Oh, I'll kick your ass!" Riku's mouth curved into a small smile as he held out his hand. Both of them counted to 2 before pulling back their hands and pulling back their weapon. Axel had his index finger and middle finger out, a huge grin on his face until he saw Riku had his hand still in a fist and sighed. "Told ya!"

"You get ta pick first then." Axel sighed, stepping back as Riku walked closer to both me and Sora. He actually pulled the hood off his head, exposing more of his long hair which he pulled half of it back in a ponytail and his eyes lingered on Sora.

"I pick the brown haired one!" Riku said, grabbing Sora's hand. He lifted it up to his mouth and kissed the back of his hand in a way I'm guessing was supposed to be chivalrous, but to me just looked like some yakuza trick. "I'll protect you with my life, master."

I was actually slightly shocked to hear him talk in a normal voice, but I couldn't stop the snort from escaping me. Sora on the other hand was blushing redder then I've really ever seen. Axel noticed my snort and smirked at me, my eyes catching his. "Looks like that makes ya mine there, blondie."

"My name's Roxas." I huffed. First Mini-Cloud, now blondie. Ugh, maybe I should call Hayner's mom and ask if it's not too late to go back.

"Come on, Roxie, show me inside." Axel chuckled, pushing me into the main house. "I'll need ta know where I'll be sleepin'."'

"Hey! Knock it off!" God this sucks… Schools going to be such a pain in the ass!

* * *

><p><strong>Thought I'd update cuz I really got nothing else to do lol<strong>

**Um... so yeah! Hope you enjoy...**

**(I must be a totally freak because I think the idea of Riku and Axel as yakuza sounds totally hot to me xD)**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Lolitas and Homeroom Teachers

**Family Syndicate**

**Chapter 3: Lolitas and Homeroom Teachers**

* * *

><p>My uncle's home was in Radiant Gardens, which wasn't far from Twilight Town, my original home and where Hayner and my other friends lived. Since both towns where so close, one high school was built in the middle so the towns could just save on money.<p>

I found this slightly irresponsible.

The entrance exams alone where really easy and I had to wonder about the curriculum. But at least it was better than getting no education at all, but it's still weird to walk out of my new room and find the yakuza bodyguards in my school uniform. But of course asking them to wear it normal was asking too much then was it?

Well… Riku wore it normally, the collar of it slightly unbuttoned but otherwise it was normal. Axel on the other hand didn't button his at all, a red shirt actually under the uniform, his sleeves rolled up all the way, showing the dark ink that marked his skin on his forearms with boots under his pants. Not only that, he pulled all his hair into a pony tail and he felt the need to wear bracelets and a necklace.

Why? Just… why? How much attention can this guy yearn for?

"Mornin', sleeping beauty." Axel grinned, as I walked out of my room in my school uniform which really needed to be ironed… it looked like I slept in the damn thing, which thinking about it, maybe I should just so I can save some time off getting ready and sleep in more.

I grumbled in reply and started to walk down the hall way towards the kitchen, hoping to grab something small for breakfast when I felt something grab my arm. I turned, finding Axel smiling, bringing my hand to his face. "How'd ya sleep, master?"

"Don't call me that." I huffed, pulling my arm away from him. "My uncle employed you, not me!" Uncle Luxord took the time that night to stress the fact Riku and Axel had to keep us safe. He called both boys into his room, leaving me and Sora out and when they came out of that room, both had serious looks on their faces before reverting back to their usual selves.

I never questions what happened, but Axel had insisted on calling me 'master' ever since.

Riku had left the hall way, my guess was to wake up Sora, leaving me alone with Axel, who still refused to let go of my hand. "Can you let go now? I want to get some breakfast."

With that, Axel let go and I continued to the hall, feeling Axel following me. This was already insufferable! Once I got to the kitchen, I found some huge yakuza dude, setting 4 plates at a table before walking out of the kitchen, stating they were for us. Axel looked excited while I could feel my face pale. The guy could crush me in half if he had a mind to, couldn't he?

Once we sat to eat, Sora came running in the room, Riku chasing him.

"Come on, run faster!" Sora laughed, barreling threw the door. Riku got a hold of him and pulled my cousin into his arms, laughing while Sora struggled to get away. "Let me go!" He squeaked.

"Hell no! Ya told me to catch your ass, I did!" Riku shot back, a small smile on his face. This was getting sickening. "Now, hurry and eat!"

When he let the small boy go, Sora sat down next to me, a happy grin on his face. "Hey cuz!"

"Morning." I muttered, finishing up the omelet on my plate. "We're gonna be late if you don't eat fast."

"Don't worry 'bout me." Sora grinned then proceeded to shovel food into his face, stopping only to take a drink of juice. I blinked, turning back to my food, realizing if I didn't catch up, I'd be the one making us late. Riku and Axel had apparently already ate and where waiting by the door for me and Sora until we both finished and begin the walk to school.

My parents used to tell me good bye when I'd leave, even Hayner's mom told us have a good day when we left, but when I left my uncle's house, no one was there to tell us good bye how they'd see us later. The feeling was unsettling, but I didn't say anything as we left.

Keeping with their weird yanki fashion sense, of which I was glad Sora didn't, Riku and Axel slouched down the street, making people look at all of us like we were a band of criminals. Sighing, I just hope school would be bearable, at least I knew there was no way Axel and Riku would be in my class. They were older than me after all.

With that thought in my head and as we got on school grounds, I was starting to feel better. The high school between Twilight Town and Radiant Gardens was huge and my guess was it had to be. It had to let in a lot of students but while you were there, you still managed to feel crowded. Or maybe that was just me.

As soon as we got close, Sora pulled Riku away, hoping to rush to the bullion board to check classes, while I walked behind, refusing to chase the two. Of course, Axel stayed right next to me, following me around everywhere. A few feet from the board, I snapped.

"Can't you walk ahead of me, or something?" I was hoping for him to ditch me and met some kids his own age in this own classes… and I could pretend I wasn't in a yakuza family.

"Can't, I have to protect you." He smirked, eyes showing how amused he was by me finally snapping. I had a feeling he was doing it on purpose and I could feel myself getting angrier to the point where my vision blurred.

"From what? School? Go to your upperclassmen classes and leave me alone." I huffed, turning on my heel to finally see what class I was in. I found my name under 1-A, and smiled to myself. Freedom was going to be so close.

"Hey, we're in the same class." … He was kidding right? That's not fair… there's no way…

But when I looked under the column that read '1-A' I could find Axel's name and glared at him. "What are you doing in a freshman class?"

The corners of Axel's mouth turned upward as his eyes nearly sparkled. "What? Didn't I tell ya? Dropped out a few years ago. I need to take the whole course over again, which means you're stuck with my, Roxie."

At least he stopped calling me Master…

Dammit all just when I thought I could pretend to be normal at school this happens. Riku and Sora where in my same class as well which to be honest confused me greatly! What the hell was this crap? Wasn't Riku Axel's age? Did he drop out too? When I asked Axel, he scoffed.

"Are ya kiddin'? Riku graduated college already! The bastard's smart as shit!"

Would you mind refraining from talking like that while we're at school? It's bad enough you're so obvious! Unlike Riku, who seemed to fit right in to the atmosphere. No one thought anything more of him, seemingly normal, talking to Sora like they've been old friends, he even changed his speech to talk less like a yanki! Sora on the other hand everyone wrote off as being from Destiny Islands, saying everyone there had this strange accent.

Point is, knock it off!

"So why is he in this class then?" I asked, looking at the sliver haired boy.

"Well, he wanted to go where Sora went. So he asked Luxord to pay the fatass and here he is." Axel replied and I felt myself shrinking from embarrassment. Did he just call our principal a fatass? PLEASE JUST TALK NORMAL!

"Hello!" We both turned to find a girl with pale blonde hair smiling softly at both my and Axel. Now, I've heard about Lolita's before but I've never seen one in my life. This girl fit the profile in my opinion.

The school uniforms skirt was puffier then the rest of the girls in my glass and had lace embroidered on the bottom, which I had to wonder how she did that and got away with it. Not only that but she had placed a headdress over her blonde hair that seemed to curl over her shoulder confusing me to great lengths.

"Um… Hi." I said in confusing, while Axel looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"What's with the frilly ass clothes?"

"AXEL!"

The Lolita only laughed, both hands behind her back as she smiled. "It's called Lolita. It's a fashion style. I'm Namine."

"Roxas." I replied, trying to keep my mind off of the idiot that was my body guard. "This is Axel."

"Where are you two from?" Namine asked, sitting down at the random open desk in front of me. Axel and I had sat in empty desks as soon as we got in the room, knowing we'd be given assigned seats as soon as the homeroom teacher would come into the room.

"Radiant Garden." I found my words coming out in unison with my body guard and when I turned to glare at him, Axel was grinning.

"Both of you? Do you two live together?"

"No." I answered before Axel could. I wasn't having him mess up the response and have a rumor going around that we were together in any way!

"He's just the most important person in the world to me." Axel replied with a smirk directed at me. I flinched severely turning to Namine to try and find a way to change what he said but when I looked at her, she was just smiling largely.

"How cute! I'm more into girl love myself, but you two are the cutest things ever!" Her voice was shrill and excitedly talking faster than necessary in my opinion. Then it hit me why she was so excited.

… Oh crap… Lolita's love cute things…

"I-It's really not-"

"Oh don't worry, I won't tell anyone!" Namine assured me with a smile. "A forbidden love from the rest of society! It's so cute! It's like straight from a manga!"

I wanted to bang my head against the desk in front of me. Axel on the other hand was laughing away as if it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard. To say I wanted to smack him was an understatement. When I lifted my head again I took the time to look around the class to see if anyone was listening to Namine's ramblings.

The class was odd to say the least. A girl with red hair sitting on a desk, talking to a 2 brunettes, a pale girl with white hair sitting with her head down on the desk, long haired girls chatting away, the of course there was Riku and Sora. But somehow it all kind of fit, like some strange painting.

At least the class year wouldn't be boring.

The door was harshly opened at that time and in walked a man with long blonde hair. He stood at the front of the room and wickedly smirked at all of us, eyes scanning the room. "Well, hello there class! Let's get down to it, shall we? My name is Mr. Vexen. I'll be your homeroom teacher this year. I'm also a science teacher."

This guy had a smile that honesty didn't sit well with me. He began taking roll then moved onto seating assignments which was a huge fucking joke! He sat me next to the window, in the back –which if I stopped there would have been an awesome seat, but I have to continue- behind Axel! I could kill this teacher!

Next to me sat Riku and about two seats behind him was Sora, some girls named Kairi and Selphie in the middle, and next to them was Namine. The rest of the class's names I can't begin to remember… I think there was a Tidus… I don't recall.

Either way, as soon as it was done, Mr. Vexen began lecturing and I began zoning out. As soon as I heard the words "Your responsibility" I decided it wasn't worth listening to.

When we had finished all of our classes, which really was different teachers coming into our class rooms for an hour to teach, then moving on, I stretched out in my desk, excited to walk back home so then my legs could get some exercise.

"Hey cuz." Sora said, announcing his arrival at my desk. "Come on, get up!"

I got up, looking behind me to find Axel fast asleep and I wondered how no one noticed. I looked back at Sora and shrugged. "Should we just leave him?"

"Aw, come on! Just do this." Sora pulled out a book from his school bag and dropped it unceremoniously on Axel's desk, causing the red head to jump awake. "Mornin'! Come on, I wanna go home."

Axel yawned loudly, not even bothering to cover up the fact he had been sleeping and stood up. "Where's Riku?"

"While you were sleeping, he was appointed class president." I said and the sentence tasted bitter on my tongue. Riku… yakuza… was our class president… This just gets better and better. "He needs to stay after and talk to the teacher about his responsibilities."

"Hey, wanna get some ramen on the way home?" Sora asked, already out of the door. I hurried to catch up with him with Axel following slowly behind. As we were about to make our way out, Axel's name was called.

All three of us turned, finding Mr. Vexen's eyes on Axel's. "I need to speak with you."

"Can't, teach." Axel replied, waving the older man off. "I havta get home. Plus, I can't leave this outta my fucking site." He motioned to me and I glared.

"I don't need a baby sitter! And watch your language!"

Axel just chuckled and walked away, leaving our teacher looking slightly annoyed. So he hadn't gotten away with sleeping in class! I knew he wouldn't. I just wished we could stay and watch Axel get chewed out, but we have better things to do it seemed.

Sora really couldn't leave the ramen thing alone, could he?

* * *

><p><strong>I'm very sorry for typos and such I'm kinda in a hurry...<strong>

**Um... so, I really hope you enjoyed it...**

**And yeah... I think Namine would make a good lolita... just saying lol**

**Please review!**

**-dances away- =D**


	4. Chapter 4: Cloud's past & Roxas's future

**Family Syndicate**

**Chapter 4: Cloud's past and Roxas's future**

* * *

><p>When I would come home from school, my mother would smile and tell me 'Welcome home!', like any good mother would, and I felt relaxed and comfortable because I was, in fact, at home… When Hayner's mom did it… It just didn't feel the same, and although it was the same tone, same smile and everything, I didn't feel relaxed, I felt sick.<p>

Now when I come home, I'm greeted twice. Once when we open the gate of my uncle's property where tons of yakuza men will bow and yell, "Welcome home, young masters!" in perfect unison and once more by Larxene… whose way was petrifying.

We passed all of my uncle's men to the main house and open the door, only to find Larxene turning sharply at whatever startled her, knives poised to throw in her hands.

I gasped, jumping out of her way as Sora laughed, Axel not even bothering to protect me, which to be honest, pissed me off! Wasn't that his job?

"Welcome home." She smiled, allowing the knives to drop from her hands and clang as they hit the floor. Sora walked over and hugged her before walking towards the kitchen, as always desperate to get something to eat even though we ended up stopping for ramen on the way home. Larxene looked at me as if she wouldn't be offended if I didn't hug her like Sora had and I decided I wasn't in the mood to hug anyone.

I nodded my head slightly and walked down the hall towards my room, able to hear Axel's footsteps behind me. "You could leave me alone now, I'm going to my room. Trust me, I'll be safe."

I felt my body be tugged backwards and shoved into a wall, Axel hovering over me, his face insanely close to mine, his green eyes daring me to get away from him in a mocking, terrifying manner. "Listen, Roxas." His words were sharp and vicious, his usual yanki accent gone and I wondered if all yanki could switch it off and on like that. "You're going to have to get used to the fact that people out there _want _to kill you. You're Luxord's precious nephew, and he has a lot of enemies." I swallowed thickly, my eyes unable to move away from Axel's piercing green ones. "So _cut the shit _and let me do my damn job, got it?"

I nodded slowly, knowing full and well my face probably looked like I was about to wet myself. The red head rolled his eyes at my expression and leaned forward more, lips stretched into a smirk. "Make more of a answer so I know ya understand better, _Roxas._"

W-what? Why did he say my name like that? Why did he-

"Hear me, Master?"

"Knock it off!" I shoved him quickly from me and looked at him with wide eyes, my mind spinning. "I-I'm fine, alright? Do whatever you need to do, just stop bothering me when you do it!" I stormed into my room as fast as possible and slammed the door shut, throwing myself onto the western style bed that was in my room. What the hell was _that_? I could feel my knees go weak, replaying how he said my name until I felt uncomfortable in more ways than one. Groaning, I sat up, willing myself to get it together before I had to go to bed. When I felt I actually had control of myself, my door slammed open and Sora ran in, his wide blue eyes wild and confused.

"Roxas!" He yelled, shutting the door as soon as he got inside roughly. He turned and dove onto my bed, his spiky hair bouncing as he did. "I need heeeeeeeeeeeeelp!"

I looked at him confused until his face was finally visible, a dark blush on his face. "Uncle's gonna get so mad at me! He'll cut my pinky off!"

My face paled, eyes going wider as I looked at my cousin in shock. "W-w-what? W-w-w-why would… I-I thought…" Yakuza, I heard, only cut someone's pinky off if they lied. It was to show loyalty or something in the group and if Sora did something to have his pinky cut off, I almost didn't want to know what it was. Sora seemed to mirror my fear, looking as if he'd throw up any minute. "Wait, wait, tell me what's going on!"

"Well… I… I like Riku… m-my bodyguard, Riku!" Sora whispered, his voice shaking in fear. So he did understand this was yakuza we were talking about.

"Your dad wouldn't tell Luxord do that, right?" I reasoned.

Sora shrugged, his eyes teary. "I-I donno… M-my dad's missin' a pinky and… and him and Cloud were…" He stopped suddenly, and then looked at me. He knew I didn't want to hear this story, but… Maybe it was actually time to learn the truth. This is my father's part of the family, the part I've never met until now.

"Leon and Cloud where what, Sora?" I asked, my voice calm.

"… Well… I only heard rumors." Sora began, shifting to sit comfortably on my bed. "But… Cloud, saved my dad, I guess… My dad was a bootlegger, but a really bad one. Like one who kinda sucked. So, he was getting in a lot of trouble when someone found out what he sold was a fake, ya know? Luxord is the oldest, so he told Cloud to go down and see what was up with this guy's stuff.

"When he went to see it, the real makers of the brand were yellin' at my dad, threatin' him with all sorts of stuff until Cloud came in. He used Luxord's name a few times and I guess the people went runnin' and Cloud brought my dad into see Luxord. Uncle wanted him to work for the family and hired him and I guess him n' Cloud had something on the side.

"I heard they ended it one day though and no one knows why. But my dad ended up with Cloud's sister, my mom."

"That… that must have suck for my dad." I said softly, trying to picture myself liking someone until they had to marry my sibling… It sounded awful. "I'm so confused though. You think Luxord cut off his pinky because of that?"

Sora nodded timidly, looking down at his hands. "What if they asked my dad if he liked Cloud and he lied! Then they found out the truth and…"

It _did_ sound possible…

"I can't tell anyone about this. Ya can't either, got it, Roxas?" Sora muttered, looking up at me slowly. "Please? I'll do anything ya want!"

"… I won't tell." I promised, Sora's eyes locked onto mine and he held out his pinky ironically. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face as I linked pinkies with Sora and he pulled me into a hug and held me tight. It almost felt like my father's arms and I couldn't help but melt into the embrace.

"Thanks, Roxas." Sora's voice was bright and warm.

"You're welcome." I replied. Finally, Sora let go, standing up from his bed. "Hey, Sora?" I managed to mutter out before the brunet left my room. "Um… If you ever need anyone else to talk to…"

Sora turned and grinned at me. "You got it. We'll be like brothers!"

Guilt plagued my stomach for a moment. Brothers… like Hayner wanted to be, like I couldn't give him. With Sora it was easier and I wasn't sure why. Maybe because the way he grinned made me smile back, maybe it was because he was actually family when I had gone without it for so long. Maybe it was because me and Sora weren't me and Hayner.

Either way, it was nice.

Sora nodded his head and ran out of my room then, leaving me sitting on the bed, back to where I began. So Sora was gay too… Maybe that whole story between my dad and Sora's dad was true… Maybe that's why when I told him…

I could remember the memory vividly. I could remember Hayner coming to school one day, upset and in the worst mood I'd ever seen him in. He spent the whole day pouting until finally at lunch I told Pence and Olette, our other two friends, I was going to talk to him. They allowed me to find him by myself after that.

I ended up coming across him on the roof, his hands holding onto the chain link fence that surrounded the building. "What do you want, Roxas?" He asked, the edge sharp in his voice.

"What's been up with you today?" I demanded, my eyes glaring at the back of his head.

He seemed to consider telling me before finally turning around, his hands playing with the bottom of his shirt. "Do you like someone, Roxas?"

"Huh?" I asked, confused. I was about 14 at the time and couldn't understand what he meant. I liked lots of people, he knew that…

"I mean… like them so much, you want to be with them all the time… You know? Like… want to kiss them and stuff!" He seemed to get frustrated.

"Like a girlfriend, Hayner?"

He scoffed. "I don't understand girls… Do you?"

"I hardly understand Olette." I chuckled. Somehow, we ended up sitting next to each other, our backs resting against the chain link fence and Hayner was still as frustrated as ever.

"Then why do we have to marry them and shit?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. This kind of thinking had never entered my brain until now. All my life I just thought I was supposed to meet a girl, marry her, work as a business man and move on with my life but Hayner obviously gave this a lot of thought. "Hayner… Um… you don't like girls, do you?"

I looked over at him and found my best friend looking at me with an unreadable expression. He looked sad, scared and a little happy, like it was good to get it off his chest. "I'm not sure anymore."

I remember feeling awful. I remember wanting to do anything to help him. But I don't remember how we ended up kissing. It wasn't that movie kisses you see where the people where in love with each other, but it wasn't bad. I remember closing my eyes, enjoying more than I thought I should have.

When we finally parted, Hayner looked at me with that same look from before, the one that looked sad, scared and a little happy. "Sorry." He muttered.

"… Yeah." I said and looked down at my shoes. _This wasn't right. That kiss felt too good. What was going on_? "So who do you like?"

"… You're going to laugh at me."

"Just tell me."

"… Seifer."

"DINNER!"

I jumped out of bed, looking around my surroundings in confusion. When did I fall sleep?

"Hey! C'mon, get up! Dinner!" Axel walked through my door way, armed crossed. "Or are ya still being a bitch?" A smirk crossed his face and I felt face turn into a grimace.

"Why are you such an asshole?" I groaned, walking in his direction. He didn't move out of the way when I approached him, he just stood there blocking my way to the dining room where my uncle would be waiting. "Can you move?"

Axel just smirked at me. "There's a toll in the hallway now."

I nearly shook with anger. "LET ME THROUGH DAMMIT!"

He moved before I noticed. I was still angry when I felt something touch my forehead softly and I looked up to find Axel's own hand pushing away my bangs. His face leaned down and kissed my forehead with the lightest touch and my face, I'm sure, was nearly glowing.

He pulled away, allowing his hand to drop from my head and turned, walking down my uncle's hall ways to where everyone else was no doubt.

Why? … why, why, why?

I reached up and touched my forehead softly. How could someone I thoroughly hate one minute… make me want to kiss him the next?

* * *

><p>Dinner wasn't as comfortable as I wanted it to be. Sora and Riku sat next to each other, getting along as if they were childhood friends, much to my uncle's pleasure, while I had to sit next to Axel, annoyed and tired. I just want to go back to my room at will tomorrow to appear as soon as possible, even if Axel wasn't really doing anything. I could feel my face flame up whenever he reached over to grab anything, which he seemed to be doing a lot.<p>

Even my uncle was having a better time than me, though, as he and Larxene talked in a way that seemed interment to me. It wasn't until my uncle reached for a drink that he stopped looking at his wife and sighed. "I'm out of sake…"

"We have more booze in the kitchen, sir." One of my uncle's men I knew as Xaldin said as he stood up.

Luxord shook his head. "We don't have any more of my favorite brand… Roxas? Would you mind getting me some?"

Eyes turned to me and I panicked from the attention. "They won't give it to a minor, will they?"

"Give them my name, and they should." My uncle stated simply, "Take Axel with you as well. It's late. Something might happen."

I groaned to myself in annoyance and Axel bowed to my uncle and stood up, following me out of the dining hall once I left. We both put on shoes that were left by the door and began the walk to the grocery store.

I could hear the red heads boots a few inches behind me, and for some reason it gave me more comfort than if he was in front of me or beside me. Strange as it sounds, it made it harder from him to see my face, so I was enjoying it a little better. I was not going to talk about that kiss he gave me in my door way and I was not going to talk about how being near him now made me embarrassed in so many ways.

"Hey, Blondie?" Axel's voice sounded miles away. I turned around to find I had picked up the pace while I was thinking. Axel looked at me annoyed and hurried to catch up. "Jeez, kid! I'm supposed to protect ya, ya think you could slow down at least?"

I blushed, beginning to talk away. "Keep up." I mumbled. My hand was grasped quickly and I gasped, looking over at Axel who held my hand in his.

"If ya refuse to slow down, I'm just gonna have to make sure ya wait for me."

"Let go of me!" I shouted, feeling my face burn up. "This is ridiculous!"

"Nope." He smirked at me and continued walking, dragging me behind. _He… his… his hand is so warm… _Annoyed at myself, I sighed, giving in and walking behind him dutifully. _He's just doing his job, Roxas. No big deal. He's here to protect you. _

"Ya don't havta be so quiet, ya know?" Axel called behind his shoulder.

"You piss me off." I muttered back, causing him to laugh loudly.

"I figured." I saw the small grocery store come into view and as we finally got there, Axel released my hand. As I clutched it back into my own, Axel led us into the alcohol section and picked up a bottle of Sake. He read it for a moment before seeming satisfied and I led us to the cash register.

The man working it, a tall man with blue hair and a scar on his face, side the bottle across a scanner, allowing the price to light up at us. "How old are you?" He asked, glaring at me.

"My uncle, Luxord, told me to come here and get him a bottle." I announced, watching the blue haired man's eyes widen.

"Luxord?"

The name set something off in the whole store. As soon as the name left the cashier's lips, another man turned towards us, pulling a gun out of seemingly nowhere and aiming it at me. I wanted to scream in terror, but I was froze stiff, the man taking the opportunity to ask his question. "Who said Luxord?" He demanded, his hair pulled back into a long pony tail with an eye patch over on eye. He had terrifying scars on his face which seemed to get scarier with his snarl.

"Fuck." Axel cursed, slapping money onto the table, grabbing the bottle and my hand in one stoop and running out of the door.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" The man holding the gun yelled and fired loudly. I heard the cashier yell and turned to find him duck to avoid any bullets while the man who held the gun was quickly running after us. Before I could analyze the situation further however, Axel pulled me into an alley, pulling the hood of the jacket he wore over his hair and pressing his body over me, one hand holding my mouth shut.

"A-Axel?" I whispered, feeling warmer then I'm sure I should have.

"Shut up." He ordered, pushing harder on my body. I heard footsteps fade in and out and shut my eyes tightly until Axel allowed his hand to fall. "Okay… I think he's gone."

"Who was that?" My voice still came out in a whisper, since Axel was still very, _very_ close.

"I have no clue." Axel's voice was low as well, seeming to breathe out the words as his eyes locked onto him in an intense way that confused me. "But we probably shouldn't go back there."

"Probably not…"

"…Nope…"

Without any other words to say and with no want to move, I guess I couldn't be blamed for what happened next. Learning his face closer, Axel tilted his head and kissed my lips slowly, hesitantly, as if he was waiting for me to freak out by the fact he was actually kissing me. I knew I should, I knew I shouldn't enjoy the way it made warmth spread throughout my body, but it's too late for that now.

I kissed back a little, enough to Axel to realize I wasn't going to be angry with him, and he kissed me harder, his arms still holding me to the wall as they were before. Somehow, my mouth opened for his tongue. Somehow, my hands where in his hair. Somehow, I was whimpering for more as he continued to kiss me in that alley.

I was hoping I would stop, the clear thinking part of me remembered Sora's story about his father's pinky, but somehow, pinkies seemed very useless at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: So finally another chapter finished xD Sorry all these are taking so long. I'm trying to get a steady pace going with my updates but… My body decides sleeping is more important. D= Forgive this lazy house cat, for she has finally added kissing! …I know it's not much but I promise more later…<strong>

**And maybe some cut off pinkies!**

**-holds onto own pinkies while being swallowed whole by the floor-**


	5. Chapter 5: Training Guns & Relationships

**Family Syndicate**

**Chapter 5: Training, Guns and Relationships… Which is more difficult?**

**Note: I am not a gun expert… just admirer.**

* * *

><p><em>Is it possible for lips to be that comforting and warm? And what was up with his taste? Am I insane, or did he taste like cinnamon? Yakuza shouldn't be so gentle when kissing! It makes no sense! He makes no sense! He-<em>

"Roxas… Roxas? Roxas?"

_Why is my name being called so much? _I felt my eyes blink and the room came into focus without me really realizing it was out of focus. Namine was standing there, a huge bow in her hair and a smile on her face, her hands clasped behind her back.

"Thinking about stuff?"

"Huh?" I asked, wondering how long I spaced out. It couldn't have been that long right? Looking around me, I noticed our teacher hadn't come into the room and Sora and Riku were still talking in hushed tones in their seats, but Axel was nowhere to be found. He had walked with us but when he got to the school, he left the guarding duty to Riku and ran off and apparently he wasn't back yet.

"What were you thinking about?" Namine asked again, holding in a giggle.

"Um… just… I don't really know to be honest…" I lied.

"Well you looked happy." She smiled and sat down in the seat in front of me. "So where's Axel this morning?"

"I'm not sure." I admitted, trying to look away from her gaze. If Namine sensed one hint of me blushing, she would go into overdrive and find out everything she could from the situation and I could not have any one knowing. My pinkies where at stake!

With that thought I looked over at Sora and Riku, watching my brunette cousin light up with happiness. He wasn't doing a very good job of hiding his crush, but it seemed everyone just assumed he was a happy bubbly person in general. He was, make no mistake, but he was just more so around Riku, something apparently only I seemed to notice…

He was even that happy when we walked to school this morning, Riku and him joking lightly while myself and Axel stayed quiet, since we both didn't quite know what to say to each other after… after last night… Maybe I should be happy he's not around at the moment, then I wouldn't be so nervous by the silences…

When we actually stopped kissing last night, Axel just took my hand and the bottle of liquor, leading us back home without a word. I didn't say anything either, because I had no idea what to say and when we got back he just kissed my forehead, and left me alone in my room, too tired and confused to go back to dinner.

The same happened this morning. Axel met me in the hall way, smiled at me in a way that seemed to say he didn't know what to do either, and then walked away, waiting till I was done with breakfast and Sora and Riku where ready to leave.

When we got to school, Axel mumbled a few words to Riku and disappeared, the rest of us going to class and waiting for Mr. Vexen to come in and lecture us. "Hey, Namine… You know how you were talking about boy love right?" I asked, looking at her.

The blonde smiled a little and nodded. "Yeah, what's up? You and Axel having problems?"

"No!" I blushed. "I-It's not like that! It's just… why are you so interested in it? I get you think it's cute but… isn't it strange for a Lolita to like that stuff?"

She shrugged with a giggle and leaned closer to me. "Well, to be honest, I'm a fan of any couple that looks cute together. I see things like a picture and if two people look good with each other, I want to pair them up in a really cute drawing. Like you and Axel, but something about Axel makes drawing a cute picture impossible."

_Probably cuz he's yakuza… _

"Huh… Um… what do you think about those two?" I pointed to my cousin and his body guard, then looked back at Namine who was concentrating hard on the two boys.

"… You know what? … They do look cute…" she smiled brightly and nodded her head. "They should get together!"

… _My thoughts exactly…_

"Alright, Alright, everyone sit down." Mr. Vexen said as he came into the room, setting books onto his desk. Namine got up and walked to her seat, sitting down as our teacher began his lesson, everyone else scrambling to get into their seats as well. I noticed Axel's empty chair with confusion only moments before he walked in, a band aid on his face, and sat down in his chair without anyone questioning him.

I tried not to do too much staring as he walked into the room, but it was especially hard with all the questions I desperately wanted to ask. Where was he? What happened? Why couldn't he let the rest of us know where he was going?

Instead, to keep myself busy I slouched in my chair and listened to Mr. Vexen talk about something mundane while trying not to fall asleep. Axel slipped a piece of paper behind him, sliding it against his desk. Confused, I took it from his desk, sliding it on my own and opening it carefully.

_Don't slouch. _

_You'll hurt your back that way._

_Honestly, do I have to protect you from yourself?_

I crumpled the paper in my hand and glared at the back of Axel's stupid red head. Sometimes, I really hate this bastard… Wait… did I just call him a bastard?

* * *

><p>Sora wasn't all that much taller than me. Actually, I'd like to think we're the same height. We have similar hair, similar eye color, similar body type… but my cousin can do something I don't think I'll ever be able to do…<p>

Sora could take down men twice his size with just a sword, still sheathed. I watched this occur with my own two eyes and I really didn't believe it at first. My cousin stood opposite a huge, yakuza man that worked for my uncle and they bowed to each other before the man stood in an attack position I didn't recognize. Sora on the other hand stood with his feet slightly apart, hands tight on the sword he was given.

I watched in amazement as Sora ran after the man, sword at his side and the man tried to take him down by going for his feet. My cousin planted his foot a few feet away from the man and pushed his body to the right, away from his foot which swung to make contact, making the man miss before turning and putting all his weight into the blunt object, swinging the sword's sheath at the man's back and knocking him down on the floor before landing next to him, unscathed.

"Perfect, Sora." Riku applauded while I stood dumbfounded. "Ya got a real talent with that sword!"

"Just wait 'till I get ta use the sharp part!" Sora beamed, running over to me. "What'd you think, Roxas?"

"… how did you even… what did you do?" I gasped. "That was amazing."

"Thanks!" The brunette chuckled. "Its just fancy footwork at that point tho'! I love fencing and kendo cuz then I'm actually usin' the killing part, ya know?" I still looked at him in shock and Sora shrugged. The silver haired bodyguard of his wrapped an arm around his shoulder from behind and pulled him away, gushing about his abilities.

"I've heard about Sora, ya know?" Axel said suddenly. "They say, if ya give the kid a sword, he could chop down everything and everyone. It made me wonder why they gave him a body guard in the first place…" I looked at him standing next to me in confusion but he didn't acknowledge the look, he just continued. "He's been training since he was 7 or so I hear… they could all be rumors."

Training… that's why I was here. My uncle had decided as soon as we got home, being on the of first to greet us, I would need to start training quickly if I hoped to catch up to Sora. I wasn't aware at the time Sora was a sword wielding prodigy. Of course, he had a gun of choice to I had yet to see him fire, but Sora told me all about it.

He had what was called a Mauser, some kind of German gun, which is really called a Mauser 1914 pocket pistol but Sora prefers to say Mauser. The thing was a one of his greatest assets or something apparently. He loved the damn thing and he was asking me what kind of gun I was planning to get and to be honest… I'll take whatever they give me.

I'm not against protecting myself after what happened the other night… _Oh shit! Don't think about the other night! _"So, how do I start training?" I asked, suddenly feeling and urge to prove myself next to Sora. I knew I wasn't going to be as amazing, or even close, but at least I could learn the basics or something!

Axel grinned at me. "We'll give you a gun first. Fastest and easiest and it's assures you'll have something to protect you if I'm not there, which will be unlikely. So, come on, your uncle has a shooting range in his basement." He began to walk away, expecting I would follow him which pissed me off… but really… I kind of had to.

Sora and Riku followed after us after Axel told him we were off to train, all of us coming to the shooting range that my uncle did in fact have. I wasn't all that surprised however. I mean… it should have been obvious. It was simple too, nothing too fancy, a table, some guns, a target with multiple X marks, and safety equipment. "Good luck, Roxas!" Sora grinned in my direction. I returned the action they lead me behind the table, Riku hanging back by the wall while Axel and Sora where next to me.

My cousin handed me goggles and earplugs, which I put on quickly. Once everything was secure, Axel handed me a small gun with a long, thin barrel. "This is called a Walther P38, got it memorized?"

I raised my eyebrow. "I don't care what it's called, Axel. Just give me the gun." As I reached for it he pulled it away from my grasp and grinned. I could feel my face trying to flare up at the brightness of his smile but I bit back my attraction to him.

"Ya need to understand what ya're doing." He said. "Now," He pulled at something and the guns bottom pulled out. "This is how ya reload it. It was made way back during WW2 by som Nazis, but it loads safely like guns today. This is the safety, pull this to shoot. Longer barrel means better accuracy since it's no machine gun, got it? So be careful where ya're shooting or ya'll run outta bullets."

I nodded and Axel, satisfied dropped the gun in my palm but didn't let go. His arms where suddenly around me before I knew it and my face was flushed, I could tell. "A-Axel!"

"I'm teaching ya how to aim." His voice was low in my ear and I swallowed thickly. Hands still around mine, which was currently around the gun, he aimed straight at the target, towards one of the X's on the figure and fired. _**–BANG!- **_ I nearly squeaked but I was not having that around him! Not after what happened. "Got it?" his voice was in my ear again and I nodded, quickly. "Good." He let go of me and stood by the back wall with Riku. "Fire away then!"

… the nerve of him… eyes focused on the target, I could feel annoyance at Axel bubbling inside me. How dare he? _**–BANG!-**_ That insensitive prick! _**–BANG!-**_ Teasing me in public! _**–BANG!-**_ If I get my hands on him –_**BANG!-**_ I'll make him wish _**–BANG!-**_ he was never born! _**–BANG! BANG!**_ _click click click…-_

"Huh?" The gun I held in my hand suddenly stopped making such loud noises… Was I shooting? Was… was it out of bullets?

"It holds 8 rounds, Roxas." Sora smiled sheepishly. "So ya can only fire 8 bullets at a time. Ya're out." I set the gun down and looked at him confused. I was actually firing? I… I didn't even know.

"Holy shit!" Riku yelled, inspecting the target. "Roxas! Ya hit every X… perfectly! Ya didn't miss one! How'd ya do that?"

"I… I what?"

"He's right." Axel sounded impressed as he looked over the bullet holes I made, standing by Riku. "I think ya're better off with guns then swords… I might just train ya on guns alone."

"Guns? Wha-?"

"Well, he'll need defensive training, 'course." Riku nodded. "But… yeah, if he's this good at shooting, he'll never be good at swords… Or… is it just the Walther?"

_Swords…?_

"Doubtful. I use a Walther and I can't get it perfect… Give him a different gun."

_Different…?_

"Hey, kid!" Riku called and I looked at him confused. "Ever shoot a machine gun?"

"I… I've never even shot a handheld gun…" I replied, assuming that's what the Walther was, I really hand no clue the difference. They both walked over to me, and Riku pulled out a gun that was strapped to his thigh, completely unnoticeable when it was there, and handed it to me.

"This is a MAC 10, my personal favorite. It holds way more rounds then the P38." He explained, and pointed to the long handle of the gun and continued. "This is where they go, and depending on the rounds, it could be more or less. I use Tokyo Marui, which holds 480 rounds. You can go insane with this."

Looking down at the squarish gun in my hands I felt uneasy. "So… I just… Fire how I want?"

"Yup. Barrel's similar to the P38, but not exact… Enjoy!" They stepped behind me, assuming I could shoot like I had last time and a new target was set before me automatically.

Gun in a tight grip in both of my hands, I fired, finding the recoil more sever then the Walther, but I still managed to control it. Actually, I realized it was easy for me to control, and it was easy for me to aim and shot the targets. It was as if I had done it all my life and I couldn't help but wonder if my dad was as good as this was I was.

Pushing the thought aside, I focused on the loud roar the gun made and once all the X's where hit, rather quickly I might add, I just wanted to shot at the target as much as I could and proceeded to do so.

"Roxas! ROXAS! YA GOT 'EM ALL!" I could hear Riku yelling and Sora, still beside me, grabbed my arm. When he touched me, my trigger finger paused and I looked at my cousin in shock.

"Oh! Sorry… I got carried away."

"… Roxas, ya're amazing." He said, looking at me very much as I looked at him a moment ago. "Ya… I mean ya with a gun is awesome!"

I smiled sheepishly, setting the gun down. "Maybe it just runs in the family or something!" Sora chuckled and agreed while Riku and Axel inspected the damage I did on the target. I felt… I felt happy, which is odd considering why I felt happy. Maybe I could prove to my uncle I was a good addition to this and he'd want to keep me here, the only family I really have left! I am useful, like Sora.

"Kid, ya got some talent, alright." Axel grinned my way and I could help smiling back, taking him by surprise. I could see his face turn in shock, but instead of really doing anything about it, I pulled off the goggles and ear buds to revel in the praise Sora was currently giving me.

* * *

><p>The rest of my training was spent at the shooting range. They gave me gun after gun and told me to fire away, and I did it all perfectly, Mauser, Luger P08, and even a LeMat Revolver. After it was all done, Sora ran out of the room, dragging along Riku to tell my uncle the good news, while Axel and I lagged behind, mostly before I was staring at the guns I had just used.<p>

"How was trainin' today? Like it?" Axel asked, breaking the silence between us.

Nodding, I touched the P38 lightly. "Yeah… I like knowing I can do something. Even Sora was impressed. I like it."

"Good." The voice was closer then I had original thought and I turned to have Axel pin me to the table the guns sat on. "Glad ya had fun… Ya looked as much, ya know? Smiling like that…" He touched my face softly, a dark look in his toxic green eyes that made the breath leave my lungs faster than getting punched in the gut. "I like ya smiling like that…"

"A-Axel, get off." I muttered, hands on his chest, trying to push him off of me.

Confused, he backed away, looking at me with an eyebrow raised. "What's up? What's with the cold shoulder, kid?"

"You… You didn't… I mean you ignored what happened last night till now!" I yelled, glaring at him. "Why?"

Axel smiled once more at me and almost chuckled. "I didn't think I needed to. Thought if I kissed ya, ya'd know it means I like ya. Didn't it?"

"With you I'm never sure…" I mumbled, looking away from him.

His hand grabbed my chin and forced me to look at his face, the intense look in his eyes as capturing as ever. "Roxas, know I'm serious, alright? I like ya. A lot. I'm protecting you with everything I got, I'd die for you and not because I'm hired to, cuz I wanna, alright? You are my master, I swear. Now… Wanna be my boyfriend? Ya know, since that's kinda where you go from this point."

It wasn't all that smart and it wasn't even a good idea, but that was how Axel was. And despite my best efforts, I fell for the asshole. I kissed him as hard as possible, pushing my body as close to him as possible, his own hard one pushing me against the gun table.

…_what if he took me right now? Right on this table? Trusting in and out and… oh god, oh YES! Hot, naked… Axel… Axel, AXEL!_

"Dinners ready!"

The red head nearly flew to the other side of the room as Sora bounced down the stairs to the basement. Lucky for us, he always needed to make an entrance. "Come on! We got a beef plate for dinner tonight!"

"Coming." I squeaked back and followed Sora up the stairs looking back at my boyfriend, currently fallen on the floor. "You coming?" I asked, smiling softly.

Axel looked confused, before nodding and standing from the floor and following me to the main house for dinner, Sora humming along in front of me, the only person who could relate to my situation at the moment.

Maybe I'll tell him after dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>As I stated before, I'm not an expert on guns, I just like them a lot lol This is more or less a taste of what is gonna start happening. Some more fight scenes, some more guns and some more… well… Akuroku sexi-ness =3<strong>

**I love you all how are reading this story and such, please don't be afraid to review TT^TT I love reading the reviews, I'll have you know! It makes me want to write a lot more!**

**New story is coming up as well since I wanted to write a present for my dear sweet friend MLM over at Deviant art, but that's under construction for now! But, please stay with me threw all the updating and such! Without you guys, I have no motivation… Seriously O_o**


	6. Chapter 6: Lolita kidnaps & more

**Family Syndicate**

**Chapter 6: Lolita kidnaps, defensive maneuvers and a little something called foreplay.**

**Notes: Kinda a filler chapter but some stuff is important haha**

* * *

><p>I was beginning to wonder how many hiding places we could find.<p>

Apparently there where millions of make out spots at school, all of which Axel knew of and most of which we occupied at one time or another. It was an odd feeling… having Axel be my boyfriend. For me wanting to hold him and touch him and kiss him, but being with him made me happy.

I was even happy while being pushed against the door to the classroom, Axel's flaming red hair soft between my fingers, his lips soft against mine. In comparison to the rest of his body hard against mine and his wet tongue in my mouth, my mind blank until he finally pulled away enough to let me breathe, moving down my neck to nibble and bite at it.

"Hng, Axel, wait." I muttered, remembering where we actually were. I was unfortunate enough to get classroom duties, which meant I had to go to class early and leave late to clean the classrooms, which also meant no one was hear when me and Axel -who being my body guard had to come with- got here, he took no time pouncing on me and kissing the breath out of my lungs.

"Aw, come on, Roxas." Axel chuckled. "I'm hardly alone with you…"

"YOU'RE ALONE WITH ME ALL THE TIME!" I shouted, annoyed. He just laughed like he always does and continued kissing me. I still needed to take out the trash… I still need to clean the erasers… and I still need to sweep… but… ah, his tongue, his taste, Axel…

I guess I got carried away with kissing him because the next thing I know, I found myself lying on his desk while Axel was above me. Shit… class is gonna start soon, you should- Oooooh. "Hng, Axel! Y-you shouldn't- Ah!" Whenever we made out, Axel didn't take many steps to take it further, but I wasn't at all surprised when I felt his large hand rub against me. I suddenly despised my school uniform.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Blondie." His voice was husky, as if the lust in his actions were caught in his throat, rubbing me was turning him on. "Hmmmm… Damn… We need ta find some way ta ditch school."

"No- ah! S-stop! No. No way!" I tried to sit up but Axel just pressed his lips to my neck, mouthed passionate nothings as he continued to rub me. It was a losing battle… I knew I couldn't win, but to give up and allow him to win didn't seem all that good of an idea. Before I could plan a course of action, Axel moved his hips towards mine more forcefully than necessary.

I could only whimper as I heard Axel groan and pushed him back. "We can't… do this here." I said as seriously as I could, my face red as I looked into the panting, wanting expression of Axel's.

His face changed slightly, only noticeable if you were really looking, and he kissed me slowly, unlike the kisses from before, the ones that tried to dominate one another, and when he pulled away he smiled softly, a forgiving smile. "Sorry, Roxas. I got carried away."

I blinked as Axel stood up fully and reached for my hand pulling me with him. Feet safety on the ground, Axel just pulled me towards him and hugged me. "So, ya have to clean right?"

"… Yeah…" I was still in shock it seemed.

"Hey, I'll be back before class starts, I got somethin' to do. Riku and Sora should be comin' soon." He let go of me and looked into my eyes as he continued talking. I had to concentrate on what he was saying; I was getting lost in a sea of emerald. "Stay in this room, alright? I won't be far."

When I nodded, he smirked wickedly at me and grabbed my hand; kissing it like it was the first day we meet, like it was the very beginning. That seemed so long ago. "See you before the bell rings, master."

And then he disappeared, and I smiled, even though he pissed me off every time he called me master, it was Axel. That was simply it he had a way of making me smile. Without much else to do after, I began to clean the classroom, starting with the erasers. When I got to cleaning the floors, my last job for the morning, Sora and Riku had walked into the room, the first ones to arrive shockingly.

"We left early." Sora admitted with a bright grin and sat down at his desk, Riku standing near the door, like a good bodyguard should. So how's clean up duty?"

"Annoying if anything," I replied, sweeping towards the back of the room. "Almost done though."

"Where's Axel?" Riku asked, looking outside of the classroom. As he did, a small group of students walked into the class room and chatted by their desks, ignoring us as I figured they would.

"He said he had something to do, but he wouldn't be far." I explained, and put the broom away, finally done with the chores.

"… Aren't you ever curious where he goes?" The silver haired yakuza asked, walking towards me, his voice lowering as more students came to class. Sora looked at Riku shocked.

"I thought… I thought you would know!"

Shaking his head, Riku looked too serious for me to be comfortable. "I have no clue… and Luxord doesn't seem to be telling Axel about it… so I don't think he even knows." I frowned, turning away from the conversation and sitting back at my desk.

I don't want to think like that. I bet it's about us or something; that's why my uncle couldn't know! Yeah! That's the perfect explanation! As I tried to delude myself, I saw Namine walk into the classroom, frills and all, out the corner of my eye. She skipped over to me and her smile wavered as she saw my expression.

"Roxas? Are you okay?" Her eyes looked at me with some emotion that looked vaguely like pity.

"I'm fine, Namine." I replied and I felt bad for lying to her. "Just… um, tired. Have classroom duty and stuff…" I turned away from her expression because really… who wants to look straight at pale blue eyes that seem to beg you to tell the truth. I made the mistake of looking over at her for a minute and sighed, turning away quickly as the bell rang.

She didn't look convinced in the slightest. She knew something was up by the way I quickly diverted her eyes. I could tell I was going to pay for this later, but for now I could be happy. The bell had finally rung. Axel ran into the class, obviously late but since Vexen hadn't shown yet, he was free, and sat in his desk, his eyes averting mine when I looked up at him.

What the hell…?

Mr. Vexen had walked into the room before I could really do so much as to talk to him about it. As usual we all were forced to shut up as he began a long and boring lecture about things no one cared about. The day went on pretty boring after that and I spaced out more than once, remembering what Axel and I had been doing on his desk an hour or 2 prior and to take my mind off it, I would look at Sora and wonder when a good time to tell him about us.

I hadn't told Sora after dinner like I had planned, I was a little too nervous, and can you really blame me? Things like this have never gone right for me. I mean sure, out of all people, Sora would understand and I really should tell him so he doesn't feel so alone with that Riku thing, but…

Oh god, I have no real reason not to tell him, don't I?

When the last teacher was finished lecturing us and the bell had rung, allowing us out for freedom, Axel finally turned and looked at me seriously again. "Riku has to take ya home, alright? I'll meet ya there."

Panicked, I needed to know the truth! As he got up to leave, I grabbed his arm, slightly enjoying the warmth of his skin, but I'd have to push that in the back of my mind for now. Axel looked at me with that look from before, that look of wanting to stay, the look at made me want to do anything to keep them here, something I didn't want to admit out loud, and so I let go of his arm.

Patting my head, the red head turned to Riku, told him what he just told me, much to Riku's annoyance and then disappeared as he always did out the door. "Well, fuck." Riku muttered only loud enough for Sora and me to hear and stood up from his desk. "Let's go home then." Sora stood up from his desk as well and I dragged my feet behind them.

When I got to the classroom door, and tried to make more excuses for Axel in my head, something soft had touched my hand. Confused, I looked behind me and Namine's pale blue eyes had locked onto mine, completely serious. "You're coming with me!" She demanded in her high pitched voice.

"Huh?"

The small little thing I had come to know as my friend actually pulled me down the hall way of the school, opposite from the way Sora and Riku where walking, and lead me out the main gates, only giving me time to way to my cousin and his body guard a wave.

"ROXAS!" Riku shouted, clearly angry by his tone of voice, by Namine was not about to let me go it seemed. I was slightly amused by the situation I'll admit, but I had to wonder about the consequences of going out in public without a bodyguard, being one of Luxord's 'precious nephew', as Axel put it.

They did follow us but Namine got us onto a bus before Riku's long legs could really catch up to us. As the door closed, it hit me, I was being kidnapped by Namine! Kidnapped by the blonde Lolita that attached lace to her school uniform. There's no way she could be yakuza, right? Oh god, Namine's going to kill me to get back at my uncle for wronging her family! … Wait… what different syndicates should I even be worried about anyway? I need to talk to someone about these because I should know right? Wait… what does my uncle even do? I mean I know he's yakuza but-

"Sorry about the kidnapping." Namine said with a sweet smile in my direction. "You seemed so bothered in class… I wanted to make you feel better so I thought I'd take you with me when I go shopping! I know it doesn't sound like all that much fun to you, but I'll do my best to make you feel better."

Oh… Well of course she wouldn't be yakuza! She's Namine! Namine's my friend, not an enemy of my family! I'm getting paranoid.

"Namine's, you really don't have to." I said, feeling a smile cross my face. She just shook her head and when the bus stopped, she led me off the bus. I'm sure walking down the street, we looked odd, Namine with her random frilly accessories in her hair and lace everywhere and me, a slouching short kid in a school uniform but Namine ignored all the strange looks we got and we got to a mall.

"So, like I said, it'll be a little boring for you, but… just try to grin and bear it." I was already kidnapped, what more could I do?

I've never hung out with a girl before besides Olette, and she was more tomboyish then many would think, so I didn't know what to expect. But I did assume it would be a totally different experience then hanging out with Olette, who loved Struggle and if she shopped, it would be to the market or random drug store.

I was right.

Namine took me to a store where the main colors were pastel pink and white, ever surface decorated by some small trinket in a bright color with some small character. I was in a Lolita store, that much was clear and I could only hope Namine would take pity on me and buy what she needed to buy and we could leave.

Like I said, Namine was not like Olette not even in the slightest. "Roxas! Come here! They have clothes that would fit you!"

"I'm not wearing a dress!"

"It's not a dress! It's boy's clothes!"

"For girls!"

"But it would fit you!"

I wanna go home… Why did she even like this stuff? It was just pink frills and crap right? Then it hit me… I never thought to ask her… As the blonde walked towards me small pastel tickets, my curiosity got the better of me. "Hey, Namine?"

She looked up me smiling, the small thing still in her hand, which looked like some kind of phone charm or something. "Yeah?"

"Why do you like Lolita stuff?"

Her face dropped suddenly. I didn't think in the slightest this would be a touchy subject but it seemed to be for my friend. She smiled suddenly, as if to pretend she had never frowned in the first place and turned away from me. "Um… Well… I guess you can say it's an act of rebellion… My parents- my family, I mean, they don't like Lolita, or anything cute, so I guess… when I first saw it, it was love."

With her back to me I could see her expression, but her voice was longing and I felt the need to say something reassuring. "I… uh… I think it looks good on you."

She turned to me with the brightest smile I've ever seen, practically blinding me and hugged me close. "Thanks, Roxas." The tone was still longing, as if about to cry even if I knew she was grinning from ear to ear, and Namine let me go. "So! Let's get you into that outfit I told you about! Oh! And look at this phone charm!"

If I ever get kidnapped again, please let it be yakuza instead of Namine! Maybe being kidnapped by Namine was worse than being kidnapped by yakuza. I could only hope.

* * *

><p>A million and one of little cute things later, Namine and I took the bus home and I thanked her for getting my mind off Axel. She never asked what was wrong with me, she never asked if it was Axel, despite what she shared with me, she just tried to make me feel better, even if her ways where strange.<p>

I got off the bus at my stop, waved to her at the bus drove away and realized it wasn't as late as I thought. Pulling my phone out of my pants it struck me that my phone was still off from school. Riku… Riku and Sora could have been calling me. Oh shit, I'm in trouble. Turning it on with shaking fingers, my fears were realized.

Dozens of missed calls light up my screen as well as messages and voice mails. As my feet lead me to my uncle's property, I feared the worst when the gate opened. Something large slammed into me, arms pulling me close to a warm body I was familiar with. "Roxas! I said stay with Riku, dammit! Do ya know ya could have been killed?" Axel muttered into my hair.

"Namine took me shopping with her, it's no big deal." My face was pressed against his chest which I was glad for because of the red that now stained my face. He… he was so warm, he was worried for me… Axel… I couldn't stop myself from wrapping my arms around him, hugging him back.

"Ya really are a dumbass."

This was not a good idea. Hugging like this in front of the main house like this… If Luxord or Larxene come on, we could be in trouble. But this didn't seem to strike Axel's mind. He pulled away to look at me, eyes holding an expression of relief and he leaned in and kissed me slowly, savoring it as he did once and a while.

"Roxas! You're- Whoa!"

The unmanliest sound that ever existed fell from my mouth as I jumped away from Axel, eyes wide with panic and I found Demyx walking towards us, a smile on his face. "Everyone was looking for ya, ya know? I guess Axel found you!"

"… Um… yeah…" I muttered. "D-Don't tell Luxord… Please?"

Demyx shrugged. "I didn't see anything!" He chuckled. Axel was silent for the time being, a first, and I looked at him confused. "Sora and Riku just got back and they're waiting for you guys to train." After delivering the message, Demyx stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away whistling.

I hoped Axel would say something, because the silence was deafening, it made me feel uneasy but he stayed quiet until we in the training room. Sora had already begun it seemed, wasting no time with his usual sparing buddy, one of my uncle's men who I didn't believe I knew the name of. My cousin, as always, had his sword sheathed and seemed to focus more on disarming the guy fighting him.

It was quick, like all of Sora's fights where, both hands on the sword, block, block, swing, missing ones of twice but most of the time, hitting his opponents hands. Finally, with one hit, the guy dropped his sword and Sora jumped back, smiling. "I won again!"

"You always win." I commented, walking into the room.

"ROXAS!"

Everyone seemed to just want to shout my name today, huh? Sora looked pissed off as he approached me though, glaring at me, arms crossed. "Ya couldn't answer a phone? Riku and me looked everywhere for ya!"

"Namine kidnapped me, she wanted-."

"No excuses!" Sora glared, his sword raised eye level with me. He tossed me the sword and I caught it after fumbling for a moment and Sora got another one, smiling at me. "As punishment, you have to practice with me!"

This really was punishment! I wasn't good with a sword in the slightest! "SORA!" I had tried to work with them once and provide to be pretty pathetic. I seemed to be only good at swords, but Riku had begun to teach me some hand to hand moves that I didn't seem to suck at, so at least I brought something to the table, but I was never, ever going to be good with swords!

"Just block me, Roxas, don't worry."

"Can we try guns instead?"

"Nope!"

… Turns out, I'm not good at blocking with swords either.

* * *

><p><strong>HALF WAY POINT! YEAH! Oh god, there's a scene coming up I'm itching to write, but it'll have to wait O_O THANKS FOR LIZTHATSME for editing this for me 3 YOU ROCK MAI STRIPPED SOCKS!<br>**

**Hope you all enjoy this and I hope ya'll have a good fourth of July, you Americans you!**


	7. Chapter 7: Axels Confession Rikus Reason

**Family Syndicate**

**Chapter 7: Axel's Confession, Riku's Reason and everything in between.**

**Notes: I totally forgot to upload this on AR day xDD I'm sorry! Happy AKUROKU DAY! LMAO**

* * *

><p>Gun raised, eye level, no other thoughts except my hand on the trigger.<p>

Keep steady…

Tighten your grip…

…And…

"You're getting slow at this."

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, all my concentration lost. I turned sharply at Riku, glaring as hard as I could to try and get him to see all my frustration at him being here, standing over me and training me to use a Mac 10 better than I have been apparently, which I doubt… Riku wasn't as good as I was with a target and often wasted his bullets, at least I hit what I was trying to shoot! "You know this isn't helping right?"

"You know what's not helping?" Riku mentioned, his face as cold as ever. "Axel. Where the hell is he today?"

"I don't know, Riku." I grumbled darkly. I didn't know where my boyfriend was much these days, the bastard, but at least Riku was here to train me… oh happy day! "Where's my cousin?"

"With your uncle." Riku replied, hands on his waist. "They're discussing Sora's future…"

This was definitely interesting for me. "Sora's future?"

"… You didn't know? You're uncle needs to pick someone to replace him soon, before anything happens."

I let the gun fall to the table in front of me and turned all my attention to my substitute bodyguard like he held the key to life. But when it's about Sora, I'm always all ears. "Anything happens? Like what?"

"If Luxord dies."

I felt my blood run cold. I couldn't deal with another death in my family. "Luxord dies? What are you talking about?" I could sense I was boring on hysterics, but I couldn't pull myself back. "Is he sick, is it-"

Riku covered my mouth quickly, looking at me as if I was insane. "Now, listen to me, Luxord isn't going to die, he just has to pick a successor since you and Sora are the same age and have the same kind of relation to him, see?" he let go of me and I could feel myself calming down.

_Luxord isn't dying… he's going to be okay…_

"And Larxene can't handle everything if he dies?"

"Larxene would kill herself too if Luxord was dead."

My eyes grew wide as I started at the silver haired boy after hearing this news. "W-What?"

"Larxene has no intention on continuing to live if Luxord isn't around." Riku replied with a shrug. "Maybe you should talk to her about this because I don't think this is really something I should be talking about without her permission."

I nodded, looking at the gun I set on the table. "So… it's me or Sora who would be taking control of the family?"

"Yup."

"… And if it's Sora, what would you do?"

Riku stopped, and looked at me with a smile that I didn't even know existed coming from him. "I plan on staying by his side. He may not need me to be his body guard, but I would pledge my allegiance to the family, to Sora, and stay here, working for him."

"… and… if it was me?"

Riku didn't reply. He gave me a smile like he would never believe it would be me, and motioned to the gun on the table. "Come on, keep practicing."

I picked up the gun again, rolling it over in my hands before figuring I would ask the question that had been on my mind for a few days. "Hey, Riku? Why would you want to work for the Yakuza anyway?"

When I looked up from the gun, Riku's expression was very surprised. He stared at me for a while before starting to laugh, and when I say laugh, I mean the hysterical laughter of a mad man. He had to steady himself before finally looking at me with a smile. "You know, I never thought anyone would have asked me, let alone you!"

"Me? Why me?"

"When I first met you, you hated everything about Yakuza! We all could tell! But now… You're firing guns and asking about my story… You really wanna hear it?"

I set the gun I was holding down once more, turning all my attention to Riku, who I'll admit, I was curious to hear what was going to come out of this guy's mouth. "Go at it."

"Aright. Well, I used to be like you. My dad was a yakuza, albit a stupid one… He got in trouble a lot of times for not going by the family and, well, I resented him. He seemed to be the reason our family always had money problems. Even my brothers join the yakuza to help my dad repay his debt, but I was having none of it."

A cold look took Riku's face and I stayed quiet, watching him replay his childhood in his head. "I stayed in school… I studied my ass off… I graduated with honors quickly. They thought I was a genius, but it was all because I wanted to prove I was going to do better than my father. He didn't care though. He thought it was worthless and he kept asking me when I was going to join him and my brothers… I flat out refused…"

"So then how did-"

"I'm getting to that!" Riku smirked. "So, anyway, I figured I should get a job. And while everyone wanted to hire a 'genius' I didn't live up to their large ass expectations because I actually wasn't a genius. So one day after I was fired for the 2nd time that week, I walked home. I was tired and ready to just quit and work with my father until I saw something.

"Some huge dude, with a gun, to some kids head. Now I know what you're saying, that's fucked up, right? But just… wait! The kid was a yanki. He had stolen from Yakuza to try and prove that he was as cool as all his friends where. Of course, I didn't know this at the time and I was trying to stop the guy from hurting the kid. Eventually, the kid hit the guy hard and the guy shot wildly out of confusion. The bullet hit my shoulder and I feel to the floor in pain.

The kid ran away but the Yakuza stayed. He kept apologizing and saying he wasn't cut out for this kinda work and finally he decided to bring me to his family."

"My uncle's syndicate?" I asked finally. When Riku nodded, it became clear who the shooter was. "Demyx shot you?"

"It wasn't his fault, he was aiming badly." The silver haired boy shrugged. "So anyway, I was brought to your uncle who fixed me himself. Then Larxene walked in and asked who I was. When Luxord replied he didn't know, Larxene sat next to him and helped him fix me up. They asked me who I was, explained where I ask and listened as I told them my story. They asked if I wanted to be part of their syndicate, but I declined. I still wanted to spite my father.

"And Luxord just said I could practice with them. He said I could have the benefits of being in the yakuza without having the problems of it. I agreed as long as I could repay him eventually and he agreed. I mostly worked on guns, like you, since I thought I would only need guns, but Luxord insisted I learned a few karate moves.

"Luxord must have thought highly of me, cuz one day he asked me to watch one of his precious nephews. And now, I think I'm finally ready to join the syndicate if Sora was the leader." Riku finally finished, looking at me seriously once more. "Not that I wouldn't if you where the leader… but I'm staying by Sora's side."

His words made me smile slowly. "So, Riku… Do you li-"

"Roxas!" So every time my name is called, it's going to be Axel, isn't it? "Hey! How's training goin'."

"It's going." Riku shrugged. "I think we should call it for today tho." I watched Riku gather his things and start to walk out of the building, looking back at me and Axel. "You coming?"

"In a minute." I answered. "I didn't get much done… I want to practice some more."

"Alright."

And with that, he left us Axel. Axel grinned, pulling me towards him and hugging me close to his body, making me blush up to my ears. His head buried itself in my hair and he took a deep breathe. "So what'd you guys really do if you didn't get much training done, huh?"

"Nothing." I replied, trying to sound as normal as possible. Axel muttered in reply and pulled away enough to kiss me fully on the mouth. With both of us listening to the door to make sure no one would come in, I kissed him back, feeling his tongue slip into my mouth.

"Nothing?" Axel asked, a hand sliding up my shirt slowly. His eyes locked on mine while I watched his lips twist into a smirk and shivered.

It's not fair… he's so… "Nothing."

"I see." With a grin, Axel set me on the table, sitting me towards the edge, my feet dangling off the side. "Don't make me torcher you to find out the truth, Roxas."

"What are you talking about?" I asked blushing. Axel smirked his hands moving to my pants as he pulled them off, causing me to blush harder. "HEY!"

"You gonna tell me what you were talking about?"

"NOTHING!"

"Then keep your mouth down."

"Wa-" Before I could even finish my word, Axel had my underwear off and his hand wrapped around me firmly. I shivered, letting my eyes slip close. "O-ooooh, Axel…"

"Hmmm? Like that, Roxas?" He teased, slowly moving his hand up and down.

"Ah! Y-Y-You know-Ah! Hmmm…"

"I know what?"

"It… does… Mmmmore." Axel just chuckled and leaned in, licking my inner thigh and I'm sure I let out a squeal. "W-W-Wa- Axel!"

"Ya gonna tell me what ya were talkin' 'bout?" He asked, looking up at me so I could see his cocky face. I didn't know what my face looked like, but I'm sure it had to look weird since Axel's grin grew and his hand didn't stop. "Well?"

Tempted… so… tempted… ugh this sucks! "Riku was telling me why he became a yakuza!" I blurted, whimpering for more stimulation. "Please, Axel? Please?"

"How can I deny ya now that ya told me?" Axel chuckled and replaced his hand with his mouth.

"Hgn!" I tensed and shivered once more, thrusting my hips up towards the sucking of his mouth. "Axel!"

He took me deeply in his mouth and I nearly screamed when he swallowed around me. I could only lie back on the table, thrusting my hips up repeatedly as her continued to completely drive me insane. I moaned and panted, feeling way sluttier then one would take me to be but Axel seemed to enjoy it.

His tongue pressed into the slit of my dick and I lost it, throwing my head back, aching and nearly screaming his name I came into his mouth before allowing my body to rest against the table again, panting as I looked down to watch Axel swallow me.

"Tired?" Axel asked, looking cocky all over again. Summoning up my strength, I sat up and tackled him to the floor, kissing him wildly because I couldn't get enough. "That a no?" He gasped when I finally let him breathe.

"Axel… I want you…"

His body tensed at my words. I watched in shock as my boyfriend sat up and pushed me off of him slightly. "Roxas… Ya can't just… I mean, I can't…"

"You… can't?"

"… I… I love you, Roxas."

My eyes went wider, if it was possible and found myself opening and closing my mouth like a fish. "… Are… are you serious?"

"Every word." Axel chuckled and kissed my head, motioning to my pants. "You're uncles going to wonder where we've been. Come on, pretend like I didn't just make ya see Buddha, Roxie."

"… Fuck you, Axel…"

* * *

><p>I hadn't given Axel an answer yet. I didn't even know if he was expecting one but I couldn't leave it how he did, I couldn't have him say, 'I love you' and not say anything back… but did I love him?<p>

I felt a lot for him, sure. I wanted him by my side, body guard or not, I wanted him to kiss me and touch me like he has been doing lately. I wanted him… I wanted Axel more than I could describe but did that count as love?

All through dinner, I was uncomfortable. Axel would look my way and smile in his usual way as if nothing new had happened. How the hell can he do that? It's just not fair! I was about to scream when the was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I mumbled, laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling in frustration.

The door opened to Luxord, in his usual robe thing, sake in his hands, leaning against the door frame. "Well, you don't look all that excited to see your uncle…"

"… Sorry." I replied, sitting up. "I'm just tired I guess."

"So, I heard you got kidnapped by a girl." He chuckled. "Come talk to me for a while. I'm bored and Larxene is in one of her moods."

Without hesitation, I got up and followed my uncle outside to walk around in the estate at a stroll like pace he wanted to keep up. It wasn't all that cold outside but I had to wonder how he wasn't freezing in that robe! I know I would be…

"So, kidnapped?" He asked again and I remembered I never answered him.

"Yeah, she was a friend from school though. She was just trying to cheer me up."

"I see." He laughed. "What's her name?"

"Namine… He… what families are trying to kill you anyway?"

"Well… A lot." My uncle replied, taking another drink of his sake and laughing. "Believe it or not, I'm actually very powerful. There are certain family names you should look out for though, but I'll tell you that when you're older. None of the families have children your age, so you should be fine as far as school goes. I just don't want you to constantly worry."

I nodded, keeping my eyes on the floor. I'm glad he didn't want me to worry but the damage was already done. I was worried now, I wasn't a normal kid. I knew how to shoot guns and fight enough to hold someone off so I could get out a gun… I might be a yakuza mob boss if my uncle feels it necessary to choose me…

Plus I was finding myself attracted to my body guard, there was always that.

"Where are we even going?" I asked, noticing there was purpose in my uncle's steps.

"Well, want to show me your progress with your training?" Luxord asked in a cheerful tone which made it hard to say no. I agreed and continued to follow his pace until he got to the shooting range door. He opened it and allowed me to walk in first.

I got a few steps in when I stopped dead in my tracks wondering if I could turn around and shield my uncle from what I just saw but I knew he was right behind me.

The irony was, I was in a similar position as my cousin a few hours ago, but I didn't get caught. Sora was tangled in Riku's arms, his jacket pushed half off of his shoulders, his eyes wide as he looked over at us, his lips obviously bruised and Riku looked similar except his hair was in tangles.

It was clear what they were doing and Luxord had just caught them.


	8. Chapter 8: 12 in the Afternoon

**Family Syndicate**

**Chapter 8: 12 in the Afternoon**

**Notes: There's just some SLIGHT language in this lol Sorry it's taking me so long to update. It takes me a while to get started but on I finally get going I take off! lol So... yeah! Sorry for any spelling and all that stuff... enjoy... hopefully lol**

* * *

><p>I didn't say anything, I just stood beside my uncle, more than one emotion running through me as Sora and Riku scrambled to cover up kiss bruised lips and messy, tangled hair, my cousins eyes water as if he was about to cry.<p>

"Well, this complicates things…" My uncle stated. "Come here, Sora. I think we need to talk."

I could feel panic and throw up coming up my throat. Oh no, please don't tell me he's going to cut off Sora's pinkie. Please please please…

The brunette walked towards my uncle, Riku behind him looking both ashamed and embarrassed, which I would too… If I was caught trying to deflower my employer's 'beloved nephew'. Luxord turned towards the main house, making Sora follow behind him and I knew I couldn't stay here with Riku, wondering what would happen.

I followed them, quickly, slightly wondering if Riku was behind me but I couldn't care about that for too long. I had to follow Luxord and make sure he didn't hurt Sora, which I really couldn't tell if they knew I was or not, but I didn't care much either way. Luxord took Sora into the house, allowing me to come in after them and sat down on a small chair in the room.

I've never felt more intimidated by my uncle, not even when I first found out he was a yakuza boss or even when I first saw him, then I was at this moment, as my cousin and I bowed at his feet. "So Sora, are you in love with Riku then?" He asked, after a long moment of silence.

I looked over at him right as he nodded and kept his eyes to the floor. _Please don't take his pinkies… pleeeaaaase don't take his pinkies…_

"Hmm… this is a large problem then, Sora… Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I was scared…" Sora replied. "I didn't… I didn't wanna let ya down… I knew ya wanted me to take on the family and I didn't want ya to take my pinkies like ya did to my dad…"

My uncle choose Sora to take on the family? Well… that is the best way to go, I would have done the same thing, why did I seem surprised? Well, just don't let him be hurt, alright? Please, Buddha, Gods, who ever I need to talk to!

"… Wait… pinkies? Your dad?" I watched his blue eyes widen slightly and suddenly a smile crossed Luxord's face. "Oh, you mean… when Leon… Sora, did you ever ask your father what happened to his pinkie?" Sora shook his spikey head and my uncle smiled. "Sora, your dad did that to himself."

"What?" Even I was in shock. I'm guessing both Sora's and my faces where blank because next thing I knew, Luxord was laughing and pretty freaking hard to. "Hey, what's so funny?" I asked.

The laughter was slowly dying down as my uncle leaned forward, holding his stomach. "Ah, nothing, nothing I'm sorry." He said, trying to keep his composer. "But as I was saying, Leon did that to himself. He did it as punishment for hurting Cloud."

"What happened?" I demanded, the questions spinning in my head. I never understood how much I didn't know about my father. "What did Leon do to him?"

My uncle's face turned somber before he smiled slowly looking at from my face to Sora's. "He married Cloud's sister, he forced Cloud to marry your mother, he did what he thought was right for me and not for Cloud because he pleaded his loyalty to me first. When Cloud found out he was seeing someone else, he left. He didn't want anything to do with this family and moved away, marrying your mother, Roxas, and producing you."

My dad had his heart broken by Sora's father. He tore himself away from the family because of it and I grew up never meeting any of my family members because of it. It finally made sense but I didn't like it. I was almost hoping I wasn't born, that my dad was with Leon, that they could have been happy together. But now, it's too late, my father was ashes.

Well… shit…

"So… you're not cutting off his pinkies?" I looked at my cousin for some kind of reacting but he seemed to be in shock, his face hadn't moved besides the occasional blink that, let's face it, he can't control, so I wasn't all that sure he was still on this planet anymore, but my uncle continued to talk as if he was.

"I am not, although this is a large problem. You see, since Sora is going to take over, I was planning on him marrying the daughter of another syndicate, merging us and making our family stronger. Without that marriage, we'll have to figure something else out then it would seem but it I'll invite them over and we'll discuss everything tomorrow." Luxord seemed sure of himself. He excused us under the pretense he was going to talk to Larxene and my attention turned back to Sora, unmoving, staring into space Sora.

"Sora?" I asked, moving forward to do the whole hand over the face it, lifting it up and down over his face until my cousin would blink quickly, snapping out of his own imaginary world to look at me.

"My dad… broke… and pinkies… and Riku… marriage?"

So he was listening.

"It's going to be okay, Sora." My smile seemed to reassure him and the brunette was in my arms, hugging me tightly as I could feel the relief wash out threw him. He was going to be okay, and so where his pinkies and I could finally tell Axel and see if he wouldn't mind being open about our relationship. Maybe even tell him I love him.

It really was looking up. Sora eventually ran off to find Riku, to probably show him he was still intact and I finally left the room, eager to find Axel. I ran past many of my uncles men until I got to his door, knocking on it repeatedly, unable to keep myself calm.

The door opened and before I could stop myself, I had flung myself into Axel's arms, my lips finding his quickly, feeling that warmth and sweetness that came with kissing Axel run through me. It was wonderful, and I had left the door opened and for the first time ever I didn't feel nervous about kissing him. I was able to focus on the actual action and not on my great fear of being caught.

I was overwhelmed. I love this, I love his lips… his hands his body… I love…

Axel finally was able to push me away enough to take in deep breaths, looking at the open door behind me with a look that pretty much reminded me of a fish out of water. "… Roxas… people can see-"

"I know." My thumping heart and my excitement knew no bounds. I couldn't even wait till he was done talking to tell him my news. "Sora's dating Riku, my uncle found out. He's okay with it!" I smiled, looking at Axel, waiting for the news to sink it. "He's okay with them together which means he'll be okay with us together! We can be open about it."

The red head in front of me seemed to sputter for a moment, his mind looking like it was racing miles per hour. "But… so… if… Roxas… he was completely okay with it?"

I could feel a light undertone of panic make its way into my body. He wasn't as happy as I thought he would be… why? I thought this was good news… why does he seem so… "Well, He told us he was okay with it, the only thing was Sora was supposed to marry some girl to merge our families, but since he's gay there's nothing that can be done… They're coming over tomorrow to talk about it and find another way to unite… But, why does that matter?" I wanted to scream. BE AS HAPPY AS I AM!

Shaking his head, Axel looked down at me before kissing me just like I had a while ago. The panic I was feeling slowly moved down my body as if leaving me threw my feet and I tried to participate in the kiss. Axel just needed it to sink in, there's nothing to be worried about. It'll be okay.

Axel leaned his forehead against mine when he finally had to break apart, pushing bangs out of my face with his hands before he seemed to sigh deeply, the look in his eyes worrying me to no end. "Hey, Roxas? … I love you."

"I know. Axel… I think I love you too." I watched his eyes widen before shutting again and kissing me as if he hadn't done to repeatedly a few moments ago. I let myself drown in the feelings, just allowing myself to be happy because somewhere in the back of my mind, I felt like I needed to be happy for the both of us.

* * *

><p>The next day was a weekend. We didn't have school which meant we would need to be working on being presentable since Rufus Shinra would be coming to the estate to discuss uniting with the family. I heard from my uncle that morning that he was someone you didn't fuck around with, the man apparently always traveling with his body guards since he was in a wheelchair, so we were all to express how grateful we were to have the opportunity to talk to him, or something along those lines.<p>

From what I gathered, Riku and Sora where much happier. I found them kissing outside when I walked out of the main house, arms around each other, a happy couple if I ever saw one. "Roxas!" Sora said happily, pulling away from his boyfriend to hug me, his smile so bright it was practically blinding.

"Morning to you too, Sora." I chuckled, patting his back softly. Riku walked behind Sora slowly towards me and he didn't look as happy as Sora was to see me.

"Where's Axel?"

"I don't know…" I replied, already knowing what Riku was going to do now that I told him. I was waiting for the taller man to yell at me and pitch a fit but he just shrugged. "He's probably walking around. He knows he doesn't have to protect me when I'm home, so he's probably on his break. Cut him some slack, Riku."

Shrugging, the silver haired guy gathered my cousin up in his arms and held him tightly, making Sora smile. Alright, so Riku's a fucking asshole, but at least Sora's happy…

We stood there, waiting around as more and more of my uncle's men showed up at the front gate. I already knew they would be there to bow and greet our guest in total unison and to be honest, I found myself smiling at the action, despite finding it so weird the first time. Larxene appeared behind us, prepared to act as the gracious host that, to be honest, I didn't even know she could pull off.

"Luxord around yet?" She asked, looking at the gate. "Axel said he needed to talk to him so I thought they were together but I haven't seen either since…"

That slightly surprised me. Why would Axel need to talk to my uncle? Was it about… us? I should be involved, shouldn't I? "Want me to find them?" I was all too eager to find out what was going on. My aunt looked at the large gate to me before nodding, sending Riku and Sora with me to help me out.

All three of us searched the inside of the main house first, checking rooms and doors until we found nothing and moved the outside, Riku leading us around as we ran after him. We got to the right side of the estate before Sora and myself began to run out of steam from running around so fast, even when Riku seemed to be able to keep going.

"Shit, I hav'a bad feeling." Riku muttered, looking around quickly.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

Before Riku could answer, a loud and distanced sound was heard. –BANG!- I froze in shock, looking at Sora with wild eyes before Riku ran towards the sound that was coming from the training area. We followed him as fast as we could but by the time we got there, the door was already slamming open.

I could only prepare for the worst but it was really nothing like I could have expected. Axel ran out of the slammed door quickly, as if the building would catch on fire if he was in it for longer than a few minutes and my uncle showed up behind him, glaring at the red head in a way I never even knew was humanly possible.

Whatever Axel did, he fucked up badly.

"Get him!" Luxord yelled and Riku reacted before thinking, grabbing Axel and turning him towards my uncle, holding his hands behind his back, which looked extremely painful. I had no clue Riku was that strong but it really made me worry and promise myself to never get him angry.

"FUCK!" Axel screamed, struggling in Riku's hold. I watched standing next to Sora, his arm around me. For reassurance? Maybe… I couldn't think straight enough to figure it out so it's not like it mattered right? "Let me go, Asshole!"

"What did he do?" The silver haired guy asked, ignoring Axel completely. What was happening? Why was this happening?

"He tried to shoot me." My uncle said, venomously, pulling a gun out of seemingly nowhere on his kimono. "Who do you work for and how did you get in here? Why target me and my family?" He asked, pointing the gun at Axel, _my _Axel. I almost couldn't breathe.

"I'm not targeting your family." Axel spat out. "Just you! I work for Xemnas, and the Organization. I'm not answering any other questions!"

Xemnas? Organization? What's going on? Sora's hand tightened. This couldn't be real.

"You betrayed us."

Betray?"

"I want you out of here."

Axel's… leaving?

"And NEVER come near Roxas again."

Never?

"WAIT!" I finally seemed to find my tongue. Axel turned to me and all of the hostility I saw aimed at my uncle vanished, as he looked at me with a pleading expression, that _begged _me to understand. To not be angry and I couldn't bring myself to do anything for the first few minutes of seeing that face. "Axel… what's going on?"

"Roxas… I'm sorry."

That tone… He apologized to me before in that tone. And it always seemed out of place. Was he apologizing for this? All this time? Apologizing for being a traitor? For knowing he'd have to hurt me? And would he have killed me, if he needed to… "Axel…" _Say this isn't true! Say anything to make me believe this isn't true at all! I love you, please? Axel, __**please?**_ "Just… get out of my sight."

"Roxas-"

"Riku, please, just haul him away." I replied, looking down at the floor. I couldn't watch Axel look at me like that anymore. It was horrible. "Don't hurt him, though alright?" I asked, turning to walk away from him. "He doesn't deserve the energy."

Sora walked with me in the opposite direction of Riku and Axel, and I felt empty. I felt like my heart was in my shoes, but I silently walked beside my cousin as the gates opened for Rufus Shinra. We made it in time to see Larxene greet them all, with poise and grace that I never knew existed as Luxord made his way to greet them as well, acting as if the whole Axel affair didn't happen.

Shrina looked shorter then he really was, thanks to his wheel chair, but he did have his security with him, a tall man with straight black hair and some blonde. Behind them all though was Namine, and when I saw her near Shinra, I knew there had to be a family relation. Pale blonde hair and soft blue eyes must have run in the family.

… Her family didn't like Lolita clothes. It was fitting yakuza wouldn't care much about what they wore. She smiled at me and waved and I did my best to look back at her with some kind of joy that I really couldn't feel. I'd have to talk to her about this later, I'd have to talk to my uncle and Sora about Axel later, because they had to have guessed something was going on between us with that good bye that he endured.

It was only 12 in the afternoon and I already wanted the day to be over.


	9. Chapter 9: a Few Weeks later

**Family Syndicate**

**Chapter 9: a few weeks later…**

**Notes: We're almost done guys! I can feel it and I hope you all can too! woot woot! Now, in the break I took writing this, I got alot of people alerting and favoriting this story so I'd just like to say thank you =3 THANK YOU ALL!**

* * *

><p>Namine moved in with us, as well as the rest of her family. Her dad, who was Rufus I later found out, and all his body guards moved in too, my uncle showing them the very best of hospitality as they prepared to move the whole Shinra Syndicate closer so the merger would be easier.<p>

Luxord managed to persuade Rufus to continue the merger even if Sora wouldn't marry Namine, me being her friend and Namine not wanting to marry help working very well in his favor, so to be honest it wasn't that hard to convince him. It was more crowded however but at least all of the work we were doing distracted me from thinking.

Stupid Axel. Stupid, stupid… _stupid…_

"Hey, Roxas." Namine seemed to appear out of thin air. She was in her usual Lolita grab that I've actually _witnessed _her father give her a strange look for wearing, but it didn't faze her apparently. "You look sad… is something wrong? Oh! You didn't tell me you where yakuza!" I envied how she was able to be happy right now, but then I guess Axel didn't betray her and her family.

"You didn't tell me you were either." I said, my voice a monotone, as if my sour face didn't show I wasn't in the best mood already… damn voice always giving me away… "Sorry, Namine… I'm kinda… I don't know, lost right now."

"I heard." The look on her face… I expected pity, but this wasn't quite it. It was understanding and sad, something that I wished I could get angry at because getting angry at anything would be useful but I couldn't because it wasn't threatening or mean or judging.

_Dammit…_

"I heard about Axel, you know… How he's loyal to your rival family. I'm really sorry, Roxas. I know you must have loved him very much."

I wanted to scoff… I wanted to do anything that would make her go away, scream, threaten; pulling her hair would even be more helpful. All I wanted to do was run away, be somewhere I wouldn't be reminded of Axel and how I was yakuza and how I would never get a normal life again, if I decided to stay, which really I was pretty sure I was here for good, seeing as how this was my family and I loved Sora to death and he would need me _and _Riku to help him run this place.

"Thanks… Namine."

"No problem."

She walked away after that, seeming to skip along excited to explore out estate. Watching her until she got to the shooting range, I just wanted to go to sleep. I actually carried myself slowly into my room, locking the door and collapsed on my bed.

My uncle had actually kept me and Sora from school that day so I decided vegging out in my room, pretending I didn't exist would be therapeutic. I only hoped I could keep it up for a long time.

So I went to sleep. I slept as long as I could, dreaming of nothing as far as I could remember. I mean I do know you always dream, but there's those lucky days when you don't remember your dream. It was helpful, I didn't need to see his face in my mind's eye, but I could only assume it was about him and I blocked it out as a survival technic.

It was only when the sun had set that I thought about getting out of my bed, but that was because Sora was pounding on my door. "Roxas… Dinner, come on, get outta bed, please? I know ya are depressed but…"

Just ignore him, Roxas. Pretend you didn't hear him, pretend you're still asleep, he'll go away if you don't acknowledge him. "I'll be out in a minute, Sora."

I can't pretend Sora's not out there… that would be cruel. Forcing myself on my forearms, I lifted my stomach from the bed and swung my legs over, turning and standing up. I made enough noise for Sora to realize I was moving around and he walked away from my door.

After waiting enough time, or what I thought was enough time, I walked out of my room and into the dining room, where my uncle sat at the table smiling at me like the night when I first met Axel. I want to go back to my room.

"Hey, Roxas." He said, motioning to the seat across for him, next to Sora. "How are you feeling?"

They knew how much Axel leaving was taking a toll on me, they must know that I was in love with him, it had to be obvious by now, right? "I'm… okay…"

"I need to talk to you after dinner."

I agreed and my uncle dropped the subject, leaving me to focus on the miso soup in front of me. In the back of my mind, Axel's name and face kept coming up but I pushed it down with soup, drinking it greedily.

Fuck Axel…

* * *

><p>He must have thought this would make me feel better… and actually, it kind of did. I looked at Luxord with a smile, the box I was holding open in my hands. The wooden box held two guns, my usual p38 and Mac10 but they had been customized. The mac actually had curled poles coming out of the back, forming some kind of strange design that was slightly yellow, fading into blue, a long chain hanging from it with a yellow star like shape on it, the words 'oathkeeper' carved into the side.<p>

The Walther p38 was quite a piece of work too. The gun was carved with chains along with the words 'Oblivion', darkly colored with black and silver, the trigger surrounded by a batwing like shape instead of the usual curve. Hanging from it similarly to the mac, a black crown on a long silver chain.

"I had them made especially for you." Luxord mentioned, looking at me with hope that I could feel more then see in his eyes. "I hope you feel better, Roxas."

"Thanks, Uncle." I replied, looking back down at the guns. I loved them, they actually helped a little and when I turned back to my uncle he was beginning to walk away. "I'll… I'll try my best to feel better."

"Don't rush it." He replied. "Time is the best medicine for someone whose been hurt."

I could only nod. He left me there in the middle of the estate, two guns in my hand that I would take care of with my life, the cold air hitting my face. My uncle understood me very well and I couldn't be more grateful. I twirled the gun around my hand before grabbing hold of it in midair and aiming at the door for the main house, a smile on my face.

How strange that a gun would make me feel better. As I was playing with it, Sora had showed up outside, watching me examine my new toys for a while until I noticed him. "Hey!" Sora called out. "Having fun?"

"Tons." I replied, laughing. He walked over to me, still smiling in the Sora way of his. "Hey, sorry for being so…"

"It's okay." Sora shrugged. He didn't seem like it bothered him so I decided to just tell him the truth, how me and Axel where… together… in the same way he was with Riku and when I did, Sora just smiled. "I kinda knew… you guys seemed so happy together. I was kinda jealous, but then… well Riku said he liked me…"

"I'm glad it worked out for you." I actually didn't sound bitter, which surprised me. I really thought anything that had to do with love and happiness would piss me off for quite some time but… I was really happy for Sora. "You got everything you could ever want, right? Riku, the family, and your life's going well."

The brunette looked away, shifting uncomfortably on his feet. "I… I guess."

"What are you talking about?" What could Sora have to complain about? Really?

"… I don't know… if I want the family… I don't know if I really wanna be Luxord's successor…" My eyes went wide and before I could say anything, Sora waved his hands in my face as defense. "Not like that! I mean… what if I'm bad… what if I'm just not good enough to follow in his footsteps. I'm the only one who will get to do it… and it makes me nervous."

Sighing in relief, I smiled at him, moving to pat his back slowly. "I believe in you, Sora."

"Ya promise?"

"I promise."

"Will ya be there?" I asked, shifting on his feet as if he didn't even want to ask the question. "By my side, I mean… in the estate?"

He didn't even need to ask. Sora was blood and if I learned everything in living here it was this, family was everything. He was my brother, but even better then direct relation because I choose him myself out of all others. "Of course, Sora. I'll be there."

"Thanks, Roxas."

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p>I didn't wake up the way I had grown accustom to. I didn't wake up in a terribly mood, wondering why I even woke up at all. I was happy and cheerful for the first time in weeks, walking down the hall way to the kitchen before feeling my good mood go down a few pegs. Axel wouldn't be here, waiting for me to finish my food…<p>

Shaking my head vigorously, I noticed Namine walk slowly into the room, school uniform turned its usual Lolita self, while the girl looked unable to wake up. "Morning." She mumbled, walking slowly.

"Morning, Namine." I replied, looking at her curiously. She wore some kind of fitted, fuzzy white coat, its hood outlined in cotton, like a true Lolita on a cold day. I mean, I just wore a sweater. Leave it to Namine to go all out.

Sora was in the kitchen right after, jumping around like a kangaroo, in a good mood today. Riku of course behind him and I was shocked to see his yanki coat on his back. I thought he didn't want the school knowing he was yakuza. "Morning." They said, and Sora proceeded to search for something to eat.

Breakfast was usual, except instead of Axel, it was Namine, slowly waking up and contributing to the conversation which bordered on making me fall back asleep, small chat about the weather and the food and all that.

When we finally left, Luxord was there to wave us off while we walked to school, the cold air surrounding us like it always did this time of year. Riku pulled Sora to him and covered him in his jacket and I looked away.

"So, why don't we get somethin' to eat after school?" Sora suggested. "I want ramen! Anyone else want ramen?"

"Stop talking about food, you're making me hungry." I muttered.

He just laughed and continued walking, looking up at Riku. I was happy for Sora, honestly… I was… but…

I had missed a few days of school, but not enough to attracted mass amounts of attention, but I still got strange looks even now as I walked through hallways without Axel. I had grown used to it, since I couldn't really blame them… I mean Axel did stand out and we were inseparable with or without my consent in the beginning of our relationship.

Shoes in locker, insides shoes on my feet, in the second floor of the school, I was seated in my classroom, at my desk staring at the front of the class with a rather bored expression on my face when the principal came in, a strange occurrence since he almost never left his office in case he was needed.

"Good Morning." He began and we repeated it back to him before he began. "Your teacher seems to have quit his job, out of the blue." This rose up some whispers and he stopped talking until they died down. "Now I don't know the reason, so I cannot explain why to any of you, but I will say you will have a substitute until we can find a permit teacher to take his place."

That ended his speech and a kind looking woman came into the class, setting a bag on the desk in front of the class room. She looked about 12 steps up from Vexen and taught us in a totally different way, speaking softly as she began a random lecture.

I still spaced out of course and I think I stayed that way for the better part of the whole day, pausing to get lunch or engage in gym, which I halfassed as well. When the day was finally done, it was safe to say I did nothing productive at all and even feel asleep to the point where Namine had to go to my desk and wake me.

"Huh?" I asked, sitting up in confusion. She didn't do much, just tap my head with her bag but I was still disoriented for waking up. "What happened?"

"Class is over, Roxas." She giggled and I blushed sheepishly. Standing up, Sora and Riku walked towards us, Sora staring down at his phone with his eyebrow furrowed and Riku looking over his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I think we're gonna have ta' cancel that ramen." Sora sighed, looking up from his phone. "Luxord wants me to pick up sake for him." He shoved his phone in his pocket and shrugged. "He wants Roxas to walk Namine home so ya and can go with me, Riku."

Riku nodded, and began to walk out the classroom door, with Sora trailing behind him. They waved and Namine and I were on our way home, taking the front exit instead of the back one Sora and Riku would be taking since it was closer to the only liquor store that would sell Sora sake for his uncle since it was the only one that would believe him.

On the walk home with Namine, she seemed pleasant enough but small things tipped me to something being wrong. She's pause a little too long for normal and look at the floor instead of up while she walked. "Hey, Namine?" I asked.

She looked over at me and cocked her head. "Yeah?"

"Everything okay?"

Hugging her coat closer to her, Namine didn't say anything. We walked back in silence until we got to the main gate and that was when she finally said something. "Roxas… do you think it's okay to be gay?"

She shocked me. I looked at her confused until deciding I wouldn't ask. "Well, I think it is. I mean it doesn't change who you are, right?"

This made her smile and, satisfied with my answer, we walked into the gate to find just my uncle waiting for us instead of the large amounts of men bowing at us and telling us welcome back. "Welcome back!" He said, a smile on his face until he looked at us closely. "Where's Sora and Riku?"

"Huh?" I asked. "They're at the store… to get your sake…"

"What do you mean?" Suddenly I felt panicky without explaining why.

"Sora got a text." Namine announced. "Saying you wanted him to get some sake. That Roxas had to walk me home so Riku and Sora should just get it…"

The panicky feeling increased with my uncle looked blank. I ran to the main gate in time for a large, silver haired male to trip into me, slumping into my body and pushing his weight on me. I almost lost balance but steadied myself to lift Riku up and set him on the ground gently, Namine and my uncle following behind me to see what had happened.

Riku looked awful. He was beat up severely, bleeding out of a hole in his leg and arm, both left, cuts and bruises on his face and blood on his clothes as well as bullet holes in his coat. I looked down at him in shock, his swollen face looking up as he choked out words.

"…trap… it was… a trap." He gasped and panted.

"We know." My uncle sighed, looking pained. "What happened, where's Sora?"

"T-they… took 'em." He coughed and slumped onto me again. "The… O-Organi…zation. Said…"

Coughing again. I could feel my body shaking and slide him over to Namine, the girl fixing him on her lap to comfort his head. "What did they say, Riku." I asked, pushing back hair so he would look at me.

"… Said… they were… waiting… for you." His eyes traveled to my uncle's face, dead serious. "At their... estate… by… the school… backway."

With that he collapsed onto Namine's lap in a coughing fit and she made him lay down on her and stay there, making him regulate his breathing. He couldn't get up, that much was obvious now. Riku had taken a beating more than anything I'd ever seen and this was Riku. Riku! The kid who was shot by Demyx once upon a time, albeit and accident. My uncle took the news in horror before turning off to the main house, probably telling Leon, something that a logical thinking person would do.

I on the other hand couldn't wait. Ever since I got them, Oblivion and Oathkeeper were strapped to my sides in holsters were no one would see so, I grabbed the coat off the guy in Namine's lap and pulled my arms through it, the fur of the hood tickling the back of my neck, slightly bigger on me then Riku given the size difference. Riku didn't do anything to stop me and Namine just looked at me confused.

I ignored her, focusing on the coat, finding it was exactly what I wanted, long and dark enough to give me coverage and it wasn't inconvenient to run around in. I walked away from Namine and Riku, stopping at the main gate to look back at the home I had for what might be the last time. Namine's eyes begged me not to go, to wait for my uncle to come back like a logical person.

I just gave her a small smile and walked away, determined and without a plan. I would get my cousin back and sooner the better.


End file.
